


Archangels/Downworlders VS Shadowhunter/Demons

by mshooligan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alicante (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Angel Wings, Archangels, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Cute Kids, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Idris (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Magical Tattoos, Marriage, Martial Arts, Mpreg, Multi, Power Couple, Scent Marking, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sparring, War, Warlock Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane, Warlocks, warlock bites, warlock heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshooligan/pseuds/mshooligan
Summary: Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane are archangel/warlock hybrids. The biggest power couple that has ever walked the earth, and with the help of the angels in heaven they achieve greatness. In order to protect mankind they must train with a group of elite Archangels and Downworlders to beat Valentine and Sebastian from destroying all mankind. that includes killing the King of hell in the process.





	1. Prolong

1600 Prolong: Idris 

"He's a freak Maryse! No one will ever want him. Look at him! He has wings! And blue cat eyes! He disgusts me, I can't bare to look at him. He's a demon! No one will ever want him for a soul mate!" 

Maryse was fuming. How dare this man she calls her husband, talks about her son this way?! That's it, she had enough of his racism against different species. Who cares if her son had irises were slit like cats, but blue? Who care if he had the most beautiful angelic wings? She knew he would grow up to be one of the most powerful warlocks in the world. And Robert should respect him. 

Her son was born from the angels themselves. They blessed her with three beautiful children. But Alexander was the only one that was different. He eyes were the exact same as his soul mates. Which was rare. For some unknown reason, whatever species your soul mate is, you will develop the same marks/powers as them. 

"I will not allow you to speak about our son like this Robert Lightwood. He is just a boy, you will apologize, and never speak about him that way again." Her voice was calm, but deadly. Robert gulped loudly. He was afraid of his wife, and he should be. Maryse was a Angel and Robert never knew. He didn't developed her marks, or powers. Pure Angelic power coursing through her viens. 

Maryse never told Robert, that she and many others were sent to earth to protect, and help guide mortals on the right path. But she fell in love with this waste of a man. "Either he gets out of my sight Maryse, or I will kill him right were he stands." 

She gasped. She couldn't believe, what she just heard. "You will kill an innocent 10 year old boy? Your son?" Her eyes were glowing white by this point. "Yes! I will. He's not my son. He never will be! He's a demon, just like the rest of them. I should've left your sorry ass years ago. You're nothing. Just an ordinary mundane. Me, I'm a shadow hunter blessed by the Angel-" 

She chuckled darkly. Oh only if he knew his history. "Alexander sweet heart, please pack your bags. We're leaving this place, help your sister and brothers too please." He hops down from the chair he was sitting in. His wings stretching out before he folded them. Robert sneered, and took out a throwing knife and threw it at Alec's shoulder blade, where his wings come out at. 

He screamed in pain. The sound resonated so loud the world shook. Robert looked satisfied with himself, but his smile soon faded when a blast of bright white light appeared, and three Archangels were shielding Alexander. Including 'Johnathan ShadowHunter'; The Angel whom gave him the power of the Angels. Robert looked taken back, at this surprise. 

They looked down at their fallen Angel, to look at the damage, and boy were they pissed. 

"You dare hurt our nephew? A child? You spill his blood because he is different? Yes he may be a 'warlock' but he is so much more than that. He is one half of the greatest Archangels that will EVER walk this planet. He and his soul mate will save all of mankind, including us Angels? But you're hatred for downworlders have clouded your judgement. Oh Robert Lightwood, what a mistake you have made. 

Not to worry my child. You will find out about that soon enough. You turned your back on your family for some woman who will leave you eventually? You haven't been faithful to our sister, and you dare belittle her because she doesn't bare her marks?" Johnathan smiled when Robert couldn't say a thing. 

"She is a Archangel, show her some respect!" He voice rose, and the building shook once more. Isabelle, Jace, and Max ran into the room with wide eyes as they saw Alexander laying on the floor bleeding out. The Angels turned in the kids direction with smiles on their faces. "Hello niece and nephews. How's it going? Don't worry, Alexander will be fine. One of his wings was nicked by your father, because he's different from the rest of you. But what he doesn't know is so are you. Each and everyone of you are different, and have pure Angel blood in your veins. Yes that includes you too Jace, and you'll find out about that one day soon. But for now, what shall we do with your father?"

"Nothing. Don't do anything to him. He'll get what's coming to him soon enough." A wheezing voice said out of nowhere. Struggling to get to his feet, Michael helped him up, and healed him. "You won't be able to use your wings. When the other half of your soul connects, then you will be fully healed. I'm sorry I can't do more." Michael whispered to Alexander. He smiled at his uncle, showing his dimples. "That's okay uncle Michael, I will use another way to travel. I might even create some kind of loop hole to get to differ places." They all chuckled.

"I have no doubt, young one." Gabriel said. "Robert you'll have no contact with your family, you will spend an eternity alone and miserable. The only way this punishment will be break is if our Alexander here forgives you. After everything you've done to his kind. I will not list them for the sake of the children. We have already foreseen your future, and if you do night fix your ways now. Your life will end in a tragedy, by the other half of his soul. Now, come children, we are taking you some place he will never be able to reach you again." Michael gestured them to follow him. 

"These four Angels, along with their soul mates, will change this world, and you be apart of their history. Come along sister, we will waste no more time being in this mortals present." Johnathan walked out of the room. 

 

They left the room, but Maryse stayed back for a minute. She looked at Robert with hatred. He pleaded with his eyes for her to forgive him, but she had none of it. "I didn't know you were an archangel. Please forgive me Maryse. Please don't let them take my family away from me." She chuckled. "A minute ago, you didn't want anything to do with us, you tried to kill your own son. And now that you've figured out, he's one half of the most important Archangel of mankind. You want my forgiveness?" She shook her head "I will never forgive you, and never is a long time. Goodbye Robert, have a nice life with Anne. I hope she can give you the family you've always wanted." With that she disappear with her family. 

xxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in Indonesia a boy was in tears because he saw his soul mate in his dream get hurt. Tossing and turning, in his bed, that was shaking. Crying out for the other half of his heart. His cries woke up the whole village. His mother shook his body awake. His eyes flew open and he screamed out his soul mates name. 

ALEXANDER....


	2. 300 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates meet for the first time.

300 years later...

"We need help these creatures have completely taken over London. Is there nothing we can do?" Andrew Lightwood asked the council.

"We've tried to ask for the help of the 'Warlock of North America' but our people have been nothing but rude towards him and his family. So why should he help us?" Jem Carstairs said, with a hint of venom.

"And why would we ask for help from filth? They're demons. Who shouldn't seek help from the likes of those people." Gideon Lightwood pointed in Magnus's direction. Who inclined smiled sweetly, chuckled, and dismissed him. Everyone knew Magnus was the 'Warlock of Europe' and melt anyone with his eyes. But he was also kind, and wouldn't harm innocent people, but this man was pushing his luck.

Will Herondale stood up and glared towards the Lightwood family. "You will not come into my home and disrespect my friend. I don't give a damn who you are! You will show him the same respect you show everyone else. If not you will leave this council meeting and NEVER RETURN AGAIN!" He shouted, and the place went quiet.

Andrew Lightwood was about to speak when a portal opened up, and three people walked through it. The council were shocked, and lost for words. Mouths gaped open with bug eye cartoons. Would've been hilarious to them, but they were pressed for time. They were dressed in leather from head to toe. The girl was dressed in some black skinny jeans, black tank top, a purple leather jacket, with purple wedges to match. The blonde haired boy was dressed in some black skinny jeans with cuts in them, a blue shirt, combat boots, and a leather jacket. The tallest one was dressed in some black skinny jeans, black combat boots, dark red shirt with a black body length coat with zippers/buttons all over it. Looking ready for war.

Magnus approved of their outfits obviously. Fashionistas. People after his own heart.

"Pardon the interruption, could one of you be a dear and explain what's going on with these creatures that's taken over London? Now would be great. We have work to do." Isabelle said politely, with her hands on her hips, eyeing each one of them. He sighed in frustration, throwing her hands in the air, showing just how done she was with these people.

"The lady asked you'll a question. She will not repeat it." Jace Herondale said coldly. The council was lost for words, but a red haired woman spoke up. "We don't know exactly what they are. They've been snatching mundanes and shadowhunters for some time now. We've tried to stop it, but we have no idea where the main headquarters is."

The three teens listened to her, while the adults in the room stared at them. "What's your name Ms?" Jace asked her, eyeing her up and down like he knew exactly who she was. "Clarissa Fairchild, but please call me Clary." She stood and held out her hand. He shook it, and bright lights surrounded them. Gold and Green lights circled them until the lights went into their hearts connecting their souls together as one.

"Holy shit, that was amazing. Alec! I found my soul mate!" Jace shouted in his brothers direction with the biggest smile on his face. Clary was excited as well. The couple walk into a corner of the room to talk. The other two siblings rolled their eyes at them, and went back to the task.

"So are you going to give us the locations of the places you've searched? So we can put an end to this madness." Alec asked, speaking for the first time since arriving.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Coming in here demanding us to tell you what's going on? We do not take orders from filth like you. We don't need your help. We can do it ourselves." Gideon spat these words towards Alec. Isabelle was about to punch him right in the face before he stopped her. "Now, now sister. Let's not let our what great brother/nephew get you upset. He'll apologize soon enough." Alec said in a calm tone, with a smiled on his face.

He took Clary's seat. It sat right in front of the Lightwood family. He put his feet up, and summoned him a apple and bit into it. Staring at his family. Magnus and Will burst out laughing, at Alexander's antics, but didn't say anything. "What makes you think I'm related to you? We are not related to warlocks."Gabriel Lightwood spoke for the first time, backing his brother.

Alec chuckled darkly, his eyes flashed blue before he spoke making them gasp loudly. "I'm truly sorry, where are my manners? My mother would have my head if she found out I was being rude." He stood up and walked to the other side of the table and held out his hand. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, pleasure to meet you." A collection of gasped resonated through the room, and Alec sighed. "Honestly would you'll stop doing that?! It's mildly annoying." He turned back to his family, and they looked horrified.

"Now I see Robert still hasn't changed." Shaking his head. "Still filling his children's mind with this nonsense. No matter, you'll have his fate, when I'm done with you. Has anyone ever told you, that you should be nice to others? Just because someone is different, doesn't mean you should treat them like trash." He sighed raising his hands towards the ceiling, opening a portal to heaven. To search for his uncles.

"Uncle Michael, Uncle Johnathan. I have a situation." The room was stunned, by this action. No one has ever seen Johnathan Shadowhunter before, and here stands Alexander talking to him like they were best friends. Well clearly, because they're family. "What seems to be the problem nephew? Are you alright?" Johnathan spoke. Alec shook his head, walking around the table. "Not really, you see we were contacted by Henry Branwell to come and help with these creatures that killing mundanes and Shadowhunters. But then we stumble into this council meeting, and our brothers and sisters or nieces/nephews have the same mind as Robert Lightwood. Filling there heads with 'Warlocks are demons, filth, a waste of space.' But what he didn't tell them was I am half warlock, half archangel. They are disrespectful, especially this one. The one that's named after me after all. He has the nastiest mouth. What shall I do to them? I'm at a stand still, I don't know if I should kill him were he sits, or curse him for eternity."

He eyes changed from hazel to blue cat eyes in an instant. His uncles chuckled. "Oh Alexander, no need to kill him...yet. But I give you the go ahead to kill him if him or his family says one more disrespectful thing about downworlders. Seelies I can understand, but not Warlocks. Now for the creatures attacking London. You should ask your soul mate, the two of you can figure it out, and once you do return with him so we can complete your bond. We have much to do." Michael said.

"Soul mate? What?!" Alec practically shouted. He searched around the room, cat eyes shinning brightly. "Yes, I thought I told you, the three of you would meet your soul mates at the same time? Mhmm, must have slipped my mind." Johnathan said nonchalantly.

"Uncle Johnathan seriously?! We are going to have a long talk about this when I get back up there." Isabelle screamed. Their uncles just laughed. "Goodluck, and keep Jace out of trouble. Angels know he has a tendency to get into trouble." Michael said. "Hey! I heard that!" Jace shouted. "Well obviously, I said it loud enough so you could hear it. Welcome to the family Clarissa Fairchild. Keep him happy will you. I don't think we can go another century listening to him whine about his soul mate. Honestly, you'd think he would shut up after the first two, but it hasn't stopped." Jonathan said, making everyone laugh, except the Lightwood family.

"Yeah, yeah, go away will you. We have work to do." Jace said waving them.off with his hand. "That you do. I bid you goodbye niece, and nephews. Alexander remember what I said. I give you the conformation to kill them if they speak out of line again. We will visit Robert soon. Not to worry nephew. Goodbye." The portal closed, and the room was silent once more.

"Well that was interesting. Now that's settled, let's get to work shall we. I'm sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Will Herondale, this is Jem Carstairs, Tessa Gray and the idiot behind me is Magnus Bane. It's a pleasure to meet you." Will held out his hand, and Alexander shook it. Not really paying attention to him, but looking straight into Magnus's eyes.

"Magnus Bane, you are gorgeous. I'm sorry I just had to say that. Jace! Get over here and meet your family. The Herondale clan. Hey are you afraid of ducks?" Will looked horrified. "Why would you speak about those God awful creatures. I swear they will kill you with their beak." Will whispered to Alec. Alec let out a chuckle. "Nice to meet you cousin. Now please excuse me, I need to speak with this beautiful man behind you, and ask him just 'why he had me wait decades to find him?.' "

A blade went flying through the air, and Alec caught it before it hit Will in the head. The room gasped, and it turned cold. The wind picked up, the windows shattered. People trying to get out, but the doors were locked. Alexander had his eyes closed, but when he opened them...They were glowing white, with a hint of yellow, giving off the light of the Angels. He turned to the people in the room.

"Sit down!" He magic'd them all to their seats with a snap of his fingers, and made sure they couldn't move. Jace and Isabelle was trying to calm him, but it was no use when he was in this state. He glared at them, and the knew not to come close to him. A man and a women stood at the table with bewildered expressions. He shielded Magnus, Will, Jem, Clary, Tessa, Jace and Isabelle from harms way.

Magnus severely turned on by this. Which he shouldn't at the moment, but it's his soul mate, so screw that. Alexander looked dangerous, his veins popping out of his arms. His jacket flew off him and Jace caught it with ease, and cursed under his breath.

"It's so nice of you to join us Robert. I see you haven't learned your lesson yet. You pulled the same thing years ago, when you nicked my wing with this same blade. Now you want to harm my cousin?! What ever shall I do to you?" Alexander said in the coldest tone, that sent shivers down their spines.

"HE DID WHAT?!?! I'm sorry I didn't hear you correctly darling." Magnus shouted loudly, making everyone flinch. He tried to get out the force field, but it was no use. Alec wouldn't let him. "No sweetheart, we will talk about this later, but for now... I have some people to kill." He turned his attention back to the Lightwood clan.

Robert gulped loudly, his partner was shaking like she was having a seizure. "Alexander, I'm truly sorry. I didn't know you'd be here. Please forgive us, we mean you know harm." Robert's voice quivered as he spoke. Alec making clicking sounds with his tongue, before disappearing in thin air.

Gasps* "That is cool as hell! Magnus, you are a lucky man." Simon said from one of the chairs. Magnus nodded in agreement. A portal opened up, and the woman beside Robert went flying through. "Mom!!"

"Grandma!"

"Anne!!"

"Oh don't worry, she'll be perfectly safe in Alicante. Mom will make sure of it. Seeing as this was your doing Robert. The Angel's gave you a warning and you still have yet to learn. So a trip to hell for a century shall do you some good. Say hello to Lucifer would you. I'll be seeing him real soon. We have unfinished busy, but for now. You as his gift, will hold him off until I kill him. A century of torture. Say goodbye to your lovely father children." The ground opened up, and Robert fell inside screaming, but the sound soon vanished as the ground closed.

The Lightwood clan was in shock. They lost two parents, but Alexander didn't care one bit. "How could you do that to your own father?! You are a monster!" Gideon screamed out.

"Alec please let me out so I can show him his place! Just let me punch him two times, I'll let you finish after that, I promise." Isabelle said calmly. With a wave of his hands, he let Isabelle have at him.

"Please, you're not match for me. What can a girl like you do to me? Woman don't fight Men's wars." Gideon spat out.

"Oh you stupid child. You will never learn, but don't worry. When I'm done, you can say hello to our uncles yeah? Johnathan would love to meet you." Izzy looked at Alec, and he waved his hands to let the boy go. He always to the force field down, and the others took a seat to watch the show. Magnus stood behind Alexander, and wrapped his arms around his mate. It felt like a magnetic pulling him to his soulmate.

Gideon tried to attack Izzy, but she had him on the floor in one swift move. He grabbed her hair, and that pissed her off even more. "Pulling hair? That's such a bitch move. Did you learn that from your grandfather? Sounds like him." She slammed his head on the floor, then kicked him in the rib cage. Sending him flying into the wall. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled at her brother. "Does my hair look okay?" He chuckled. "Of course, not a strand out of place." He winked, and turned his attention back to the room.

"Now does anyone else have more insults about my kind? If so, please speak up, I won't do you no harm." He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Gabriel spoke up. "I do! You are an disgrace to angels. You half breed."

Alexander tilted his head and Magnus thought is was the cutest thing. "Sorry, did I not tell you. I am an ARCHANGEL YOU TWIT! Oh why am I even talking to you. I've seen your futures, and you will meet your fate soon, along with your lovely brother. Now that this is over. We have to leave now. You're creature problems have been resolved. All of the mundanes that was kidnapped have been returned to their rightful place. The ones that were turned into these creatures are back to normal as well. You're welcome.

"How did you manage to do that?" Clary asked. He looked towards her and smirked. "With the help of my soul mate of course. We communicated through our minds, and worked out a plan. I won't get into that because it's none of you all's business. Now I have a mission to complete, so Herondale, Gray, Carstairs, Fairchild, Garroway, Fell, Santiago, Lewis, Branwell, and Roberts. You are needed in Alicante for training. I will take no for an answer, you will get everything you need there, and you'll find that your belongings are also there. So come along now, Jonathan Shadowhunter is waiting for you all."

Alexander made a portal and they all went through. Magnus stayed behind with Alec, he didn't want to be apart anymore. Alec didn't seem to mind. His eyes went back to the beautiful Hazel/green, and he relaxed.

"What about us? Are we not welcomed to the land of the Angels?" Andrew asked, pleading to go. "No Lightwood shall into the land of the Angels. My siblings and I are the only ones welcomed, but our last names will change soon enough. You cannot be trusted with our secrets. You were raised by an homophobic/racist man, so no you will not enter. But please continue to leave your lives abandoned by the angels you hate so much. You cannot lie to me. I see what's inside your heart and mind. You'll are just like Robert. Well Goodluck with training. It looks like you're going to need it, and I hope you are prepared. Now my mate and I have some catching up to do. Do remember us. You wouldn't want to miss what's coming."

Alec took Magnus by the hand and shuddered. Their magic combined would be lethal in battle, but first they needed to complete their bond with the help of the Angels. Becoming the most important Archangels/PowerCouple the world has ever seen takes a lot of training, and hopefully they make it through to the end.

He looked at Magnus once more. "Are you ready for this?" Magnus leaned in and kissed his lips lightly. "Now I am. Come on darling, our future awaits. I'm dying to meet my in-laws." Alexander chuckled, and held on to his hand tightly as they walked to the portal to there home for the next century...

Welcome to Alicante.


	3. APOV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec's telepathy conversations.

"Magnus Bane, you are gorgeous. I'm sorry I just had to say that. Jace! Get over here and meet your family. The Herondale clan. Hey are you afraid of ducks?" Will looked horrified. "Why would you speak about those God awful creatures. I swear they will kill you with their beak." Will whispered to Alec. Alec let out a chuckle. "Nice to meet you cousin. Now please excuse me, I need to speak with this beautiful man behind you, and ask him just 'why he had me wait decades to find him?' " 

We stared at each other for a moment it felt like time stopped and the only people that matter were the two of us. Which in a sense, was correct. No one else in the room knew we could communicate through our soul mate bond. Only my uncles, and Magnus. His eyes changed from a beautiful brown, to his lovely gold cat eyes. It took my breath away. 

It felt as if we were in a trance. (Picture twilight when Bella showed Edward her visions.) Colors of yellow, gold, purples all around us. It was weird, but calming. Our eyes locked, and we didn't even blink. 

"I'm sorry it took us so long to find each other, but I promise...I will never leave your side again. More than a decade, it felt like a part of me was missing and now you're here. I feel whole. Please don't leave my side. By the way, I love that jacket. You have to tell me where you bought it from." Magnus said to me. 

"Lol. I will after we handle business. I'll take hou on a shopping spree if you want. Oh and I will NEVER leave your side sweetie. Have you seen yourself? Sheesh, you are gorgeous baby. I feel my soul connect on so many levels. Now, I would love to keep chatting, but I need to know where these creatures are located, and how do I stop them? Seeing as, non of these stupid shadowhunters know. Can you tell me, or better yet show me?" 

"Yes, I can do that. Pay close attention, and I have a spell that will turn the creatures back to themselves, but you have to kill the man and his army that's creating them. I was on my way to do just that, but I was summoned by William. You will need a distort the man behind this and his minions." 

"I will. Show me." 

"He lives in the clockwork tower. He goes by the name 'The Magister' and he is an evil son of a bitch. He has two women that are Eidolon demons called 'The Dark sisters' take them out first, then his vampire army including my ex Camille Belcourt. I know, please don't be upset with me, but it's been lonely without you." He hesitates before saying anything else.

"Go on." I say, in a calm tone. 

"Later I found out that he is actually a vampire called De Quincey, but he isnt working alone. Tessa's brother Nate is working with him. He created a demonic clockwork army to try and take over London. Hopefully when you kill them, the creatures will turn back into mundanes, and their memory will be wiped of all events. I should tell you that Camille and De Quincey tried to kill me, but failed. I never truly loved her. I was longing for you. My heart and soul belongs to you. No one else." 

He tells me the spell, and shows me a vision of where the army is being held. Just as he finishes, I hear the sound of a throwing knife flying into the air. And that sound is all too familiar. I catch the blade that was aimed at Will. Now why would someone want to harm an innocent? I turn back to Magnus, and thank him before I go full 'Archangel mode' on this person. (Picture Aang from avatar: the last Airbender 'Avatar state' that's Alec.) 

xxxxxx

I chanted a spell in my mind, while still talking to Robert, then I disappear. I had to make it dramatic right? I needed to kill these damn demons. I find myself inside of a palace listening to Nate and De Quincey make plans to over run the 'London Institute'. Not only my watch they will. 

The door open and I see three figures walk into the room. Sense I'm a hybrid, I can see there true form. I send a bolt of white light at the demons, they screech in pain and dissolve into black ash. This alerts the others in the room. Camille tries to run away with her vamp speed, but I'm faster than that. I lock the doors and put a spell around the room, so no one can escape. They have no idea what's going on, I'm still invisible. 

"Show yourself! Don't be a coward! Come out so I can kill you!" Nate calls out. 

I walk to him, and make clicking noises with my tongue. "Tisk, tisk, tisk. You shouldn't make threats, that you can't keep." I chuckle darkly, then reveal myself. 

They gasps, and takes some steps back. I can hear them whimpering in fear, but that doesn't stop me. "Now why would you want to attack a bunch of innocent people? Have they done something to you? Or are you just that board, you came up with a plan to make London yours? News flash, the world isn't to be owned. Surly you must know that." 

Nate scrunched his nose at me. "They have my sister, and I want her back. She's mine! And I will have her either way. She will bare my children, and I will train them to take over the family business." He says harshly. 

I make gagging noises at what he just said. "You are one sick individual aren't you? You want to have sex with your sister? That's disgusting! Incest is a sin amongst mundanes and the heavens. But you attend to do so?" I smirk, and he nods. 

"Well we can't have that, now can we? She belongs with her soul mates, not you. You make me sick to my stomach!" Shaking my head. "You want to impregnate your own sister. Yeah....you're dead." He tries to say something, but I make his body explode. His remains plastered on the walls and floors. Whoever have to clean this will be upset. I sent them my apologies ahead of time.

I turn back to the vampires looking at me with wide eyes. I smile with a toothy grin. "So who's next then?" They shook their heads backing up to the wall. 

"I want to know, which one of you conspired to kill Magnus Bane? Who wanted to over throw him, and take over his title? Hmm.. Which one of you broke his heart?" They were panting which was odd, considering they are vampires. "He made me do it! He said he will kill me if I didn't help him with his plan. I love Magnus I would never hurt him. Please you have to believe me!" 

I rolled my eyes at this fake bitch. Did she actually think I would believe her. Ha! Wrong! 

"Oh shut up Camille. We came up with the plan to over through him, so we can take his power and take over his title. It was after we had sex in your bed, when he was away remember?" That made my blood boil. I hate cheaters. They were bickering, and I didn't have time for this. I walked up to De Quincey and plunged my hand in his chest, and ripped out his heart. "Infidelity is the biggest peeve of mine." I whispered in his ear before he turned to dust. 

Camille tried to stab me with a hearth tool from the fireplace, but my force field through her back to the wall. I shook my head at her, such a rookie mistake. "You know Camille. You shouldn't have tried to kill my soul mate. I probably would've let you live....yeah not really. Not after all the things you have done to him and the killings of mundanes. You see my uncles are very upset by this. You've spilled the blood of a innocent, and for that you will not be forgiven."

I put my hand around her throat and slammed her against the wall so hard it broke. She smiled showing her fangs. "You know he will always love me. He'll never forgive you for killing me, you know that don't you." This was comical. Was she really trying to guilt trip me? Oh sweetie....that's is so sad. I thought that myself, before leaning in to whispered in her ear. "Who do you think gave me your location?" Her eyes were wide as saucers. "For the record. He was waiting for me darling. He never truly loved you. He soul/heart wouldn't allow him to. You weren't his one true love sweets. I AM!" 

I pulled her head back and ripped it off her decay smelling body. Her body spasmed on the floor then turned to ash. Her head was still in my hands, so I mashed it against the wall and blood squirted out all over my arms, and shirt. I wasn't happy with that, but not to worry I can change before I return to finish my job with the waste of a man named Robert Lightwood. 

I walk out of the room and head towards the library where Magnus showed me through his vision. I open the doors and start the incantation. The creatures tried to harm me, but they kept getting thrown back, by my force field. My voice got louder as I was nearing the end of the spell. I circled my arms around the room sending a ball of purple/blue magic around the creatures. Turning them back into mundanes. As they fell on the floor, I chanted another spell to wipe their memories of all that's happened to them, and sent them all home in their beds safe and sound. 

I cleaned the blood off my body, and shirt, before turning back invisible and returning back to my previous location. 

*Gasps* "That is cool as hell! Magnus, you are a lucky man." Simon said from one of the chairs. Magnus nodded in agreement. A portal opened up, and the woman beside Robert went flying through. "Mom!!"   
"Grandma!"  
"Anne!!"  
"Oh don't worry, she'll be perfectly safe in Alicante. Mom will make sure of it. Seeing as this was your doing Robert.

xxxxxxxx

Welcome to Alicante....

Alicante was surrounded by beautiful white Mountains tops. Gorgeous green grass with a view of a beautiful forest. The forest houses werewolves and vampires alike. They have their own homes made just for them. I wanted everyone to feel welcome and more at home while we train. My uncles let me have free reign of the forest. It was a place I went to be alone, and get away from everyone. 

"This place is beautiful. I've never felt more at home. Who built this?" Magnus asked. I gave him a sheepish smile. "I did. I come out here to get away from my uncles, siblings, or my mother. It's where I practiced my magic. I didn't want to be around everyone while I was still getting a quipped. Didn't want to put anyone in harms way. It's my domain. My uncles let me have the area, and gave me free reign to do as I please." He looks at me in awe. Then looks back at the houses. 

"I built approximately 100 manors for the families I rescued. Here there are no racism or homophobic people to judge you. Archangels and Downworlders are family. Except for the seelies. Those fuckers can not be trusted. Especially the Queen. She tried to have my little brother killed a century ago. But I put a stop to that, and every sense then; they've tried to get on our good side, but we're too smart for that. We've heard the Queen conspiring with Lucifer and Asmodeus to try and March on Alicante. My uncles say it will happen once a ShadowHunter named Valentine is born has commanded all shadowhunters on his side." Magnus breathe hitched. 

"So is this why we must train harder than everyone else?" I nod. We continue to walk around the forest, until we stop at a lake. That looks like a mirror. "This is Lake Lyn. Is dangerous for us only because of our warlock side. It can poison us, and make us hallucinate and eventually kill us if we don't get treatment. It's also dangerous to shadowhunters. I made sure of it." 

Magnus raised an perfectly scoped eyebrow at me. I shrugged and turned to the path that leads to my estate. "Where will I be staying?" He asked quietly. I chuckle, and pull him closer to me. "You will be staying with my love. We'll rest for tonight, but tomorrow we have to complete our bond, and start training. We have a lot to do sweetheart, but I won't pressure you into anything you don't want to do. My family found out the hard way when they pressured me into training when I was younger." 

"What happened? You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." I pulled his hands up to my mouth, and gently kissed each of his knuckles. "I was tired of training, but they wanted me to continue, but I couldn't. I was magically drained, and physically. One of the archangels thought it would be fun to pick on me. Michael, Jonathan, Raziel and Gabriel tried to stop him, but he just kept going. He hit me in my shoulder blade where I was nicked, and that's all it took for me to lose it. My eyes glowed bright yellow/white, my markings glowed white it was like my body was taking control of itself. Every tried to calm me down, but it was no use. This Archangel did not like me, and I never knew why. He kept pestering me, calling me an abomination etcetera. My uncles were not happy with their brother saying this. So he tried to hit me with the same bamboo stick, I grabbed it and his body turned bright white. He screamed out in pain, but nothing could be done. His body disappeared, and smoke was left in his place. I still couldn't calm down, so Johnathan had to knock me out, which he wasn't happy about, but I understood why he did it. The only way for me to fully calm my powers that day was when I saw your eyes in my dream. You are the only one, that can properly calm me when I'm in that state. That's why it's important to for us to complete our bond, that way if one of us goes bat shit crazy we can help alleviate the problem." 

Magnus nodded along to everything, asking questions in between the pauses I took. We spent an hour just talking about each other's past. I learned he burned his step after alive for trying to kill him. If he was still alive, I would've done it as well. We sat on the stairs of my Manor talking until the sun started to set. "Come on, we should get some rest. We're both hungry, and need a shower. I know I do." He chuckled, and grabbed my hand, I held out for him. 

He looked up at the house and his breath hitched. My Manor was gated off away from everyone, like I like it. It looked like a palace, but bigger. It sat in the middle of the grass and was made out of white/black stone brick. Large windows, water fountains in certain areas. Large grass fields, large enough for training. The outside was beautiful, and Magnus couldn't take his eyes away from the place. 

"This is ours? Are you serious? This is the most beautiful house I've ever seen darling." He exclaimed as we walked to the house. "Yes love. This well always be our home. Even if we decide to move after we're done with training. This will be our home, and our kids home, there's. Now if you like the outside. Just wait to we get inside." I winked at him and opened the door. 

"OMG!!!" ......


	4. Soul Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humor/threats/slander

"Coffee? How do you take it? Black? Couple cubes of shut the he'll up?" Alec asked his client. The woman was starting to piss him off severely. He had room leave his soulmate in Alicante with his overbearing siblings. No doubt telling him a bunch of embarrassing stories of his childhood. 

"I want you to fix this! Right now! You said the potion will tell me his true desire, not make him leave me for some blonde! I order you to undo this, or I will report you to-" she was cut off by his dark laugh. The lady looked astounded. She wasn't expecting him to take her for a joke. This of course upset her more. "You stupid warlock! How dare you laugh at me?! The Conclave will have your head. After I'm through with you!" She huff indignantly. 

Alec raised a eyebrow in her direction, and smirked narcissistically. "Oh please do dear Catherine. Let's explain to them, that you contacted the 'Warlock of North America' for a potion that will show your boyfriend's true desire. Let's tell them, he chose to leave your no good sorry ass for a women that treats him with respect, and loves him whole heartedly. A man that works his ass off, while you sit here and eat multiple cans of Pringles and won't even clean a fucking dish. Ha! And you have the nerve to call me filthy? Have you looked at yourself recently? No? Let me show you!" 

He snapped his hands and a mirror appeared, showing the woman what she looks like. Hair's a mess, pimples all over her face. Too little clothes, you can tell they don't fit anymore. Orange/gold stained teeth, bacteria breath, crusty lips, and food residue around her mouth. She just looked at hot ass mess. Isabelle would be upset with this Woman. "Is your assistance jealous of the amount of shit that just came out of your mouth? Or have you realized that makeup isn't going to fix your stupidity?" She was lost for words, with tears in her eyes. 

"Nothing to say? Oh that's okay. You couldn't if you tried. Now for the test of your threat... The Conclave is a fucking joke. You seriously think, they have what it takes to have my head? Sweetheart, even Lucifer isn't dumb enough to come at me. But if a werewolf like yourself think you have what it takes..." He spreads his arms out taunting her, to hit him. "Please by all means." 

He waited for her to get her thoughts in order. Apparently she was expecting him to bow down to her, not retort. Sheet smiled smuggly, before speaking. "I can have the 'Warlock of Europe' kill you, if I pay him enough." With that, Alec burst out laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Her smile faded, and she took a step back when his cat eyes shined. After covering from laughing, he was able to get his thoughts together. 

He pulled out his phone, and called his mate. "Alexander? Are you done with your client yet? We need to train, and have lots of sex! After the binding spell of course." Magnus says through the receiver. He made sure to put it on speaker so the wolf can here him. 

He smirks. "Sorry sweetie, I'll be there soon, but first Catherine would like to hire you to kill me. She said she'll offer you a lot of money. So will you take the job?" Catherine was stricken. Standing there with wide eyes, and her mouth gaped wide open. 

"Awww, it's so cute when people try and talk about things they just don't understand. Catherine darling, it's better to keep your mouth shut and give the 'impression' that you're stupid than open it and remove all doubt. Now with that being said, pay my man and never contact him again, you cockblocking bitch! I'll see you soon my love. *blows kiss*" He hangs up. 

Catherine looks like she's about to have brain aneurysm. "I'll take that in cash. But don't worry sweets, I'm sure you've been called worst things by better people." She had tears in her eyes now. 'Poor thing, sad really. Oh well, you live and you learn.' Alec thought to himself as she gave him fifty thousand in cash. 

xxxx

In Alicante it's imperative that you have a pet at your side. So Alec bought them both black and white Jaguars cubs. They will have to train them, so they can be on their sides during any battle. Also they'll have to make them immortal. Their bonds with the jaguars, will be similar to the soulmate bond. A bond that will not break. (Guess the name of Magnus's jaguar.)

xxx

"A soulmate connection would be the divine connection and have intense energies. You will learn room love deeper than you ever thought possible. Soulmate connections you have to be brave and strong enough to be able to risk living with your heart and soul that there is also fear that dream may be shattered just as experiencing pain as well as joy. When twin flames come together they become one, they are the mirror image of the other. They think alike, they hold the same values and often their life experiences are very similar." Johnathan pauses for a brief second. 

That pause allowed Magnus and Alec look at each other for a second and smile before turning back towards Johnathan, so he could finish telling us the information we needed. 

"No matter what, if we are to be with our twinflame then it will happen and by experiencing the love placed before us by spirit and if it is part of karma. There is lessons to learn and always share a feeling of unconditional love. Without the other...you'll have deep feelings (position Kristen negative) in a romantic relationship a strong bond, often sometimes souls can go years/centuries with no contact or communication, but will long for the other.

Soulmates are always trying to develop the same Chakra energy. When you need them the most, they tend to be harmonious and satisfying. You will accomplish great things together, as well as have a life partnership, even when there is negativity or a spiritual confliction in between them, nothing can separate this connection they will always be connected and feel the need to be there for one another. 

We are here to combine two half of a soul together. An intense bond that transcends sexuality and emotions. But I must inform you, that there will be challenges you have to face. When your soul mate doesn't feel the energy your giving and basically feels alone he/she needs to connect immediately. This will bring the relationship into spiritual reverse, all soul mates connections are 50/50 and emotions can sometimes take over. If that happens, your spirits will drain, block out all emotions Mind, Body, and Spirit. If this happens the soul will die, and you will be nothing but a shell. So keep your spiritual senses clear or you will self destruct. " Johnathan finishes and steps back, letting Michael come forwards. 

(sorry I know that's a mouth full, but just giving you'll some background on this subject.)

"Before we are born in the physical world, our life is with God, and we're brought here for a shirt time to make our choices and destiny and afterlife. When you are born again, your souls will connect instantly, and your memories shall return, along with your abilities. Now step into the circle of candles. After we finish the ritual you must drink a fusion of each other's blood. This will intensify the bond even more. You will sense when something is wrong with the other, and your minds will be linked as one. You'll have to mark each other with tattoos of your liking. The mark will hold the others scent, so angels, mundanes, shadowhunters, downworlders, and demons will know to back off, and not try to pursue you. One this is done, there is no going back. You will be bonded to each other for life just like a marriage. Do you understand?" 

They nod, and smile at one another. "Come on, I would like to get this gorgeous man in our bed already. It's been far too long." Magnus says, making the archangels cackle. Alec rolls his eyes, but agrees. "Please Uncles, any day." They wave them off and get into position. All ten archangels are around them, palms facing them. Magnus squeezes Alec's hands tightly. This was going to hurt, and they knew it. 

They chanting began, and the archangels palms blasting white light around them. It was hot, but not in a bad way. The white light turned to a mixture of purple and blue. The color of both of the magic, they we wrapped in a tornado of the magic. They could feel their energy connecting. (Picture twilight when Bella was transforming into a vampire. The way she showed the pain of it all.) The pain was unbearable, but they had to get through it. This went on for an hour, but they could feel their souls snapped together. The were in a different universe at the end. 

(Picture aang opening all his Chakras, and the end he see his avatar state. That's what they see in this universe. One half of Alec, and the other half of Magnus infusioned together, and they have to walk up the magical trail before returning back to their bodies.)

The tornado comes to an end. It turns into wind, and blows away. Magnus and Alec sways almost falling. The archangels reach out and catches them, holding them upright, never letting go of each other's hands. They finally open their eyes, and they scream out in pain. There eyes are glowing white, like it always has, but it intensified times 10. 

Five minutes later, their eyes are back to normal, and their head clears from the foggy Ness of someone shoving another brain inside. Which is exactly what happened. They are connected as one now. There powers are combined together are time 100, but after they drink the blood, they will be the strongest, powerful soul mates in the world. 

"Son of a bitch! That suit hurt! Does everyone go through that?" Magnus asked, holding the bridge of his nose, welling an oncoming migraine to go away. 

*laughs*

"No, young one. Yours were intense like that, because of the higher power wants you two to save the world before it's too late. But enough of that, you must drink the blood before the flames burn out. You haven't much time." Johnathan answered smoothly. 

Michael picked up the mortal cup, and handed it to Alec to drink, then Magnus. Surprisingly, it didn't taste that bad. But, that'll be the last time they drink blood. "Oh what the fuck?!" Alec screamed out, holding his head. "Magnusssssss, stop thinking so much! I hear everything!" 

"I hear yours as well!! And shut up! I do not wear too much glitter! I can't believe you would say that! Oh I am hurt Alexander!" 

"I didn't say anything! What the bloody hell are you on about?! Hey! You stole my favorite shirt? I've been looking for that shirt for two weeks now!" 

"Oh what the fuck is happening?! By the way, you're not getting the shirt back, I sleep in it when you're gone! It brings me clarity." 

The archangels are looking at them like they've grown three heads. But it's mildly entertaining for them to watch the couple bicker about pointless things, from weeks ago. Their telepathy, let's them see all the thoughts they've every had. 

"You shared a bed with Casanova?! Are you kidding me Magnus? He isn't even cute! I can't believe this!" Alexander exclaimed. Magnus gasped, then frowned. 

"Oh really? Who was it that slept with Prince Albert Victor? Well he was sexy, so I'll let that one go." Alec shrugged nonchalantly. 

"He was a good lay, but he became a nuisance when I had to get things done. So I ended it, and he moved on. No harm, no foul." With that Magnus burst out laughing, so did some of the angels. 

"You two are made for each other. Run along, you have to complete the rest of the binding with soul sex. So get to it." Gabriel said, sounding annoyed. 

They gasped, then smirked at each other. "Well do you all want to watch? Three million a ticket." Alexander said, making the angels choke on their saliva. Magnus or the other frowned. "Hm, I would've went for at 5 million, but you get what you can." He shrugged. They burst out laughing at the angels faces. Yeah, they belonged together. 

"Come on darling, we only have two hours, which isn't enough time, but we'll make it work. I can't wait, till you have me on the wall screaming your name. I apologize in advance. Your back is going to be numb from my nails." He whispered loud enough for everyone to hear him. Alexander leaned into his ear. "So will yours, and I'm looking forward to it. I want you to fuck me from behind hard and rough, no lube." Magnus shivered at the excitement. 

Alec waved his hand, making a portal to their bedroom. Before walking into it, he turned to his family and thanked them. "Thank you everyone. We'll try to keep the noise down." He winked, and they walked through. 

The archangels took a breath, and sat back in their chairs. Shaking their heads at their nephew's. "Those two are going to be the death of me, I swear." Johnathan chuckled. 

"Yeah, but at least their finally happy. I hated seeing them apart. This is the beginning of a beautiful part of history." Michael said laying back in his thrown eyes closed letting sleep take him. 

xxxxxxxcxxx 

[2 hours later]

A mixture of red, blue, pink, purple and green light resonated around Alicante, followed by loud moans. 

Souls are completed.....


	5. Shit Goes Down Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Lucifer. A Rollercoaster of emotions are coming soon.

"I think it's time we reek havoc up in the heavens. What do you say my children?" Lucifer asked his kids. "Up for a little field trip?" A venomous smiled appeared on his face, showing his spiky teeth.

"I think, that's an wonderful idea. It gives me the opportunity to kill my son, and take his power. Plus, with the help of one of our slaves, and his family. We can take over Alicante, and burn heaven to the ground. Not one Angel will live." Asmodeus said with a evil chuckle.

They've been planning revenge, every since Alexander casted Lucifer out for trying to kill him, when he was just a boy. And didn't have control over his powers. They are hoping to kill both Magnus and Alec before they complete the binding. That will give them the advantage.

"Excellent. Get him ready. I will summon my army of greater demons, and we'll leave soon. But remember, only use your powers if you have to. We fight them hand to hand, get your swords ready. We leave a 5 tics. I doubt they have trained their army yet. We need to attack them when their most vulnerable. At night." Lucifer said to his children.

They mapped out different parts of Alicante. Spitting into five teams. Wanting to hit them at different points, catching them off guard. "Azazel, I want you to take out Johnathan and his family. His castle is in the center of the all the buildings. Father always favored him, it made me sick. Then he created these two wimps, and gave them his power in order to save mankind from being destroyed. I should've killed him, when I had the chance. Ramiel, you take the east, Michael house is there. Dagon you take the west, Gabriel is the weakest, but be careful. His a trickster. Asmodeus, you take out Magnus, and u mean kill him. Leave my precious nephew to me. I am want to be the last one he sees when I I kill him." Lucifer gave them their instructions.

"Leave my family to me. We have unfurnished business." Said a voice behind them. They nodded, and made their way to Heaven.

Little did they know, that Max Lightwood witnessed the entire plan, and should everyone his vision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Background information]

Hell is behind in time. Alexander put a time curse on hell when he fought with Lucifer a decade ago. He was frustrated that, they were getting knew information about heaven and knew some points where they're vulnerable. So he put a stop to that, and changed the entire landscape of Alicante, after he fought Lucifer. Hell doesn't know he's done this, so they have no clue what's in store for them.

In hell Alec and Magnus just got together, and hasn't done the binding spell. But in Alicante, a century has past, and Magnus and Alec have reached into all of their powers, and have become a force to be reckoned with. But hell doesn't know that... (sing-song voice. Hehe hehe evil laugh) or the seelies. They aren't to be trusted. The Queen wanted Magnus dead. Why? They still have no clue.

Max Lightwood is an Oracle and sees everything.

xxxxxxxx

Magnus was sitting in the grass field with Chairman Meow, Blue and their cubs reading one of his favorite novels 'The Odyssey'. His mind needed a break after all the training they've been doing. Advanced Telekinesis was a bit much in his current situation. He was two months pregnant with twins, and his powers were heightened because of it.

When everyone found out, they were ecstatic. Johnathan and Michael actually cried. To the human world, archangels were vicious and uncaring to demons. Which they were, but to them, they were the most loving, kind, caring, laid-back archangels ever. To their family of course, but will flip a switch and turn into the vicious Archangel they were born to be.

Alec was currently, adding his wards on their house, and making it bigger so the children of all species, and their parents could be safe when the time comes. And the time was soon. After Max, showed the vision of lucifer, and his plans, we had to act quickly. They've been training everyday, specializing in all forms of martial arts. Everyone including vampires were black belts. Highly lethal.

Which was good because, Valentine's army was slowly rising, and they couldn't risk anyone being vulnerable against his shadowhunters. Not wanting to think about the upcoming events. Magnus laid on his back, and closed his eyes to take an hour nap. Chairman, Blue and their Cubs circled around him. Protecting him, in case anything happened. Two of the Cubs laid on his chest, while the other two laid on his lap, close to his stomach.

They've become overprotective of him, after finding out he was carrying children. It was cute, and he adored it. His sighed and fell into a comfortable sleep.

xxxxxxx

A fire ball was thrown, and it set the grass on fire, encasing them inside certain areas. They knew what they had to do. But Magnus wanted to see his man before shut goes down hill. He was panting heavy, and couldn't focus. The first was too hot, he felt as if he couldn't breathe. Inhaling so much smoke, he began to cough. His eyes were burning, he couldn't see a thing. It's like he was engulfed in a ring of it.

His warlock tattoos on his wrist glowed blue. (The mark of his soulmate) Signaling him to calm down, and let his soulmate help him. He closed his eyes, and calmed his breathing. He saw Alec in his mind, helping him calm down and focus.

"I got you honey. I need you to relax. We've been training for this. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, but I made sure our trusted companions got you out of there. But we're separated at the moment, but don't worry. If you need me, call out, and I'll be here. Just as we practiced. Now your father ills controlling the smoke around you. He thinks he's won, because you're unconscious at the moment, but he'll learn that's not true. Your daggers are in your boots, and thigh satchels. As we are speaking in our minds. I've put you in your combat outfit. You can thank me later once you see it, but now we have to focus on winning this battle. I love you honey. Please be safe, and protect our children. Blue teleported her Cubs in the house for safety. They will stay with you for extra protection. Don't worry, I have Angel with me. Now wake up, and kick his ass. We'll meet in the middle of Alicante. I love you." Said Alec.

"I love you too darling. Be careful, and thank you."

"No need. Now go!" Alec vanished from his dream state mind. He took a deep breathe and opened his eyes. Golden cat eyes shinning fiercely through the smoke. With a wave of his hands the smoke was gone, along with the fire. In the center stood Asmodeus with a fearful expression. His face gave everything away, he thought he was successful in killing his son, but failed. He stood frozen, not knowing what to do. Like his mind was blank, and didn't know what he was doing there. Magnus eyes turned Phoenix Orange, which ment one thing, run..

"Hello father..."

To be continued...

xxxxxxxxxx

Angel- is another jaguar.

Warlock tattoos- soulmates scent marks. Magnus has lace and filigree white tattoos on his wrists that glows blue. When in danger the marks activate, and the other is notified immediate. He also keeps people away from the other. If trying to pursue them romantically. It gives off a warning scent, that's knocks the other person back.

Blue, Chairman, Angel- have the ability to teleport if need be. They can also communicate with their owners as well. Only through their minds.


	6. Shit Goes Down Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ying/Yang reference. Part Angel/Part Demon Fire/Ice

After the wards were done, Alec began casting a spell that would make his Manor bigger than it already is. Alicante has over a million residents. Angels, warlocks, werewolves, vampires, mermaids, hybrids of different species. That's what he liked about Alicante. No one gave a damn about what specie you are. They cared about the whole you are as a person. 

The spell took some time to finish. The new Manor covered half of the land around his and Magnus's territory. He wanted to make sure they would be safe, and no one could enter without Alec's or Magnus's permission. He looked behind him, and saw his lovely husband laying in the grass field with Blue, and Chairman on each sides of him, and the Cubs laying protectively one his stomach and chest. 

"Watch over him, while I go inside and finish the spell. Thanks Blue." Alec said telepathically to his loyal companion. "Always." Blue said back to him, and rested her head back on her paws. 

Alec made his way back into the house. He needed to stock up the necessities. Yes there will be warlocks that can summon whatever they needed, but Alec didn't want to. The protection on the house, stopped all magic once the doors were locked. This is to insure no demon will come bear the house, if they see that it's lifeless. On the outside, it looks as if the house was abandoned, and that's how be wanted it. 

He got started on stocking the kitchens. Making sure they were full to the max. Then he went to add cribs inside the nursery rooms, with wipes, diapers, bottles, pacifiers, clothes, etcetera. Once that was done, he got started on finalizing his and Magnus's gear. Everything was leather, but it was a breathe able kind. The pants were royal blue with sliver strips on each side. Black silk shirt, his jacket was a combination of grey/black patterns, and the collar was royal blue, matching his pants. His thigh holsters was black/silver to finish off the look. He smiled as he hung it on the mannequin for Magnus to see it, whenever he woke up from his nap.

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey Tessa, I need you to stay with everyone back at the house. I need someone that can keep a level head when shit hits the fan. I know you want to fight, but please." She looked at him with panicked eyes. "I promise to keep Will, and Jem alive." She nodded with a breathe of relief. 

"I will keep everyone calm, while you'll are fighting to keep us safe. Just keep my soul mates safe." She hugged him goodbye, and headed for his and Magnus's Manor. He was about to walk into the weapons room when his name was called. 

"Alec!!" He turned to see Max running in his direction with wide panicked eyes. He had blood on his head. That angered him immediately. No one is to harm an Oracle, they are the most sacred beings known to man. 

"There here! And they brought Robert with them. He hit me on the head, but I got away. He's brought his family with him, along with Lucifer and his sons. They have already attacked. Mom, Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon are fighting them now." He said in one breath. 

Alec nodded after he was done, but his eyes got wide when he thought of his nieces and nephews. "Where are the kids?" 

 

"There safe in your Manor, Cat portal them there before they started fighting." 

He closed his eyes to focus on his companion. "Blue, teleport your Cubs to safety, then watch over Magnus, don't worry about me, just keep him safe. I'll get Angel here with me. Be careful."

"Yes Alec, I will protect Magnus with my life. Just be sure to come back to us okay?" Blue said. "I will. Don't worry, I have to go now." Alec finished. 

His was about to say something else, but he couldn't. He felt as though he couldn't breathe, his lungs were burning, eyes watering. His soul marks itching with fear. Then he realized what, was going on. Magnus was panicking, and not thinking clearly. He marks ached all over his body. His soul was calling out for him. He needed to clam his love down, before he loses himself and gets killed. 

He closed his eyes, and tapped into their power, he put Magnus in a dream state so he could relax, he summon the gear he made for Magnus, and put it on him, while in his dream state mind. After he was done calming him down, he changed his clothes into his battle gear. Black skinny pants, black belt, black/grey tie dye shirt, black leather jacket, and combat boots. 

His high holster was black, with a sword, and number of throwing knives. He had some in his boots, daggers in his back holster. He was ready for this fight. He opened his eyes, after he said "I love you" to Magnus. He looked at his brother and smiled. "Get to the Manor and stay out of sight. Please Max. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. Tessa will take care of your wounds. No go. Our uncle is here." His finished telling Max, not breaking eye contact with Lucifer. He opened a portal, and Max ran through it, but not before Lucifer hit him with a fire ball in his back. He wanted to go check on Max, but Lucifer wouldn't allow it. 

He threw a energy ball at Alec, and it threw him against a tree. Lucifer chuckled darkly as Alec struggled to get up. "Awww, what's the matter nephew? Are you not the big strong archangel Johnathan claimed you to be? You're still weak like before. Same you haven't completed your soul binding ritual. If you had, I wouldn't have been able to hit you with my powers." He smiled hungerly showing his sharp teeth. 

Alec struggled to get up, but fell down again, when lucifer threw another energy ball at him, slinging him to the ground, cracking his ribs. Alec chocked on blood, as lucifer kicked him in the ribs with so much force, he went flying to another side of the field. "Alec! Are you alright? I feel your pain. What's happening?" Magnus asked. He was trying to catch his breath before answering. 

"Don't worry love. I'm just letting him have his funeral for now. He thinks he can beat me, so I'm going to let him think so. But I have to go now. See you soon sweets." He blinked and ended their conversation before Magnus can protest. Lucifer was slinging Alec back and forth using telekinesis, but his powers weren't as strong as Alec's/Magnus's. 

"I will drain every once of your power nephew. You don't deserve it, and once I'm done with you, I'm going to take that husband of yours and make him my slave. I'm sure my children would love to have a piece of him. Make him have a ton of demon children and build up our population here in Alicante. He wouldn't even think of you, once I'm done with him." He plunged his hand in Alec's chest, trying rip his heart out, but came up empty. Lucifer thought all archangels hearts was on the right side, but Alec's heart was in the middle of his chest, as well as Magnus's. The ritual rearranged the positions of their hearts. That's why it hurt during the ceremony. 

He looked annoyed, not understanding why his heart wasn't there. "You know, his rude to be inside a person's chest without permission. What would your father think?" Alec smirked in lucifer's face as he taunted him even more. 

"Why aren't you dead yet?! Your heart should be right here!" Lucifer's hand went in and out of Alec's chest. He eyes turned to fire in his frustration. Alec had enough of his hand inside hie chest. 

"ENOUGH!" Alec shouted. Lucifer went flying in the air, then came back landing hard on the ground. He laughed as black blood ran down his mouth. "You can't kill me Alexander. You aren't powerful enough, look at you, you couldn't even lay a had on me. You're weak, just like your uncles and you pathetic mother. How dare she give birth to vile creatures like you and your siblings? But don't worry, they'll be dead soon." Lucifer threw a fire ball at Alec, but it did nothing but burn his jacket and shirt. 

Alec looked down at himself, and pulled the remaining materials off. He now stood shirt less, bare chest, rock hard abs glistening with sweat, and blood. Warlock tattoos on full display. "Nothing is Unattainable" on his collar bone area, with black filigree on his shoulder, down to his pecks, and in the middle is a Phoenix bird in the middle of his chest. On his wrists there are a Jaguar on each wrist. One is a spirit(ice) from heaven (colored in blues/whites/purples giving it the spirit feeling). The other is of hell(fire) (colored with reds/oranges/yellows/whites giving off the part of hell) both Jaguars looks vicious, like they're trying to break out of him and attack anyone who pisses Alec off. Filigree tattoos on his each side of his 'V' line. Magnus wanted him to get some there, so he wasn't going to say no to his husband. 

Lucifer was looking at the tattoos on his body as they glowed white/gold. Alexander's eyes were glowed white/gold instead of blue. When both soul mates eyes/markings turn a different color than the original. It means, 'run for your lives.' 

"You know, you looking at me like that, is mildly disturbing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were checking me out, but that couldn't be right, because you're my uncle and that would be narcissistic. Wouldn't you agree?" 

Lucifer looked at him in disgust. Scrunching his nose, turned up his lips. "You are disgusting. Everything about you make me want to hurl. Now let's get to it shall we?" He hopped to his feet, and a defensive stance to fight Alec. He smirked, and made his way towards Alec. He threw punches in Alec's direction, but came up empty as Alec dodged each punch. Alec grabbed his arm and slung lucifer to the ground. Holding his arm, spinning until he was sitting on lucifer's back. 

Lucifer was groaning in pain, trying to use telekinesis on Alec once more, but failed. Alexander was stronger than Lucifer, plus he was pissed off that he threatened to rape his husband and he injured Max. He leaned down to lucifer's ear, voice calm, but deadly. "You may have powers, but my powers are way stronger than yours. Besides, i just le you think ypu werd winning, in reality, you were showing me your hand. So thanks, for playing my game. It's been fun. Once I'm done with you, you're children will be next." 

Lucifer growled under his breath, still trying to use his powers against Alec, but it didn't work. Alec used 'Electrokinesis' to keep him pinned to the ground. 

"You know threatening to rape a man's husband, is a big no no. But you missed that class when you were being brought up huh? No matter, I'll explain. You never threatens a man's family or try and kill them." His eyes glowed brightly. "But you will never make threats again. Oh by the way, your father says goodbye." Alec smiled grimly. 

"Oh come on nephew, this was fun and all. Now let me go, and I will never bother you again." Lucifer sounded panicked. He knew he was about to die, so he wanted to bargain with Alec, but he failed to realize that, there was no bargaining. He threatened his husband, severely injured Max and his family/ friends are under attack. He pregnant husband is on the other side of Alicante fighting his demented father. Nope, no bargaining. 

"Dei perfecta victoria" Alec spoke in latin. "Alexander N-" Alec snapped his arms out of the socket, black blood squirting out everywhere. He then turned Lucifer over and ripped his eyes out, picked the body up, and slammed his blade down threw his head. The body decapitated into dust. Heaven shook, but only for a moment. Signaling that the king of he'll was once and for all dead. 

Alec spit out the blood in his mouth. He bit his tongue at some point, but was in pain to pay it anymind. He panted heavy, looking around him, seeing demons falling let and right. Angel just bit off a demons head, before making her way towards Alec. Her eyes search his body. "Are you okay? Magnus will not be pleased when he sees you bruised. You know how he gets." Alec chuckled, and shook his head. Yes Magnus is very protective of Alec, and vice versa. But right now, they were in battle, so he couldn't be upset. 

"Don't worry about, that. We need to find my mother. I have unfinished business with my father and nephews." He grabbed his sword, and ran towards the Gard. 

xxxxx

It was complete chaos inside the Gard. Angels were fighting demons, and a few angels died thing to protect everyone. Seeing his family laying on the grass dead, hurt him. No angel should died because of someone else's hatred. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Ignis propagationem" Alec chanted sending ball of fire through the room, killing all demons inside the building, as well as around the land. He was done with demons. Done with his family getting hurt/killed. He was done with his father and his family wanting to kill them. Enough was enough. No more playing the good little archangel. 

He summoned his white/gold bow and arrows, he walked into the Gard, and shot three arrows into Gideon's chest who was punching Simon. He moved on to Gabriel, shooting arrows in both eye sockets. All heads turned in his direction, with wide eyes. They gasped at the sight of his body, scorch marks on his chest where lucifer punched through. Bruises on his ribs, face, back and arms. But he didn't care about that right now. He looked at his mother, and saw that she had blood dripping from her stomach. 

They locked eyes, and she knew what he was asking just by looking at his face. Her eyes cut to Anne. Alec snapped his fingers and her body exploded, her remains splattering on everyone in the room. Robert screamed, something incoherently in Alec's ears. Alec's focus was on his mother, and her bleeding stomach and his siblings. "Sana" he chanted and scent out a wave of magic around the gard, healing his family/friends. 

Robert shot an arrow at Alexander's head. Alec caught it, and gestured with his fingers and Robert flew in front of him. Alec didn't even speak. He was tired of speaking. He looked at Robert closely, then plunged the arrow he caught under his chin, into his brain. Killed instantly. He pushed Robert's body, and let it fall to the ground. 

He looked up at his family and spoke calmly. "No one else is getting hurt. I want everyone to get to the Manor now. Leave the rest of this battle to mr and Magnus. I don't want to hear no protests. Get to your kids, and take care of Max. He was hit with a fire ball." The gasped, and looked pale I the face. 

"Is he going to be alright?" Maryse asked.

"He will be, after he rests. Now go. I need to meet up with Magnus. Demon free, the only ones left are the princes of hell, but we can handle that. I love you all. We'll join you soon." With that, he left the gard, to search for his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dei perfecta victoria= flawless victory 
> 
> Ignis propagationem= fire spread
> 
> Sana= heal


	7. Shit Goes Down Part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies force field.   
> Babies unhappy.  
> Death.

"Hello father......" 

Asmodeus stood there in shock, not knowing how to handle this situation. His eyes were wide, mouth gaped open as he watched his son smile with phoenix colored eyes. He shook his head, to clear it. He needed time to gather his thoughts. 

"How are you even alive? You're a demon just as I. You shouldn't be able to stand on two feet." His voice died down at Magnus dark laugh. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for Magnus to explain. 

Magnus smile was wide. "You see, I'm not just a demon dear father. I'm also part Archangel. You would have realized that if you weren't bent on killing me. But, enough talking yeah. Let's get this over with. The sooner you die, the quicker I can see my husband." Magnus finished. 

"Oh please. Your husband will be killed momentarily, and so will you." Asmodeus lunged at Magnus, but Magnus quickly evaded moving out to his right, and punch his father in the temple. Asmodeus growled, clearly not happy with being hit. His eyes glowed dangerously, he tried to intimidate Magnus, but it didn't work. Magnus is more powerful than he is, but he didn't let that show just yet. 

Out the corner of his eye, Magnus saw his father's army trying to attack him from behind, but was stopped by chairman. Blue and Chairman took out his his army while he fought his father. 

"You had to call your army. You could fight me alone?" Clicked his tongue. "Such a pity. Come on than." He gestured with his fingers telling him to 'bring it.' Asmodeus eyes narrowed a fraction and he faced him fully. Magnus recognized the tenseness of his shoulders and he dropped his arms from his chest. Tilting his body slightly, his eyes regained their fiery spark. 

Magnus hide his spark, one Arnold behind his back, Phoenix eyes cold and vast, despite the thrill that wound his tight muscles. Asmodeus barely managed to block his blow, eyes widening at the amount of force his fist could carry. "You're not supposed to be this strong." Asmodeus panted heavily. He had enough fighting Magnus hand to hand. 

He summoned a fire ball, and threw it at Magnus. Magnus in returned threw one of its own. The fire ball collided with one another, and both men went flying into opposite directions. Magnus smirked and anticipated Asmodeus strike, and countered with a swift dodge. Aiming his knee into his side, and punched his face with enough power to rip Asmodeus head in half. 

The punch landed and Asmodeus screamed out in pain. Trying to hold his face to heal it, but Magnus had none of it. Magnus slammed his foot into Asmodeus's back and disconnected his body. Asmodeus was in a lot of pain, and he shouldn't be, which only ment one thing. "The king of hell is dead." Magnus said out loud. The ground shook signaling that he was right. 

Asmodeus's top half grabbed Magnus by the ankle and flipped him onto his back. Magnus groaned. His back was extremely sensitive because of his pregnancy. He hissed in pain, eyes blurry, head ringing. He power was taking over his body to heal it. Asmodeus took this time to restore his body. He walked over to Magnus, tried to kick his stomach when a blue force field appeared. Protecting Magnus and his stomach. 

'That's odd' Asmodeus thought to himself. He's never seen that before. He tried again, and the force filed burned his legs. He screamed out in pain. At the sound Magnus lifted himself up, and walked over to Asmodeus eyes shinny white/phoenix orange. His tattoos glowing brightly, signaling he was extremely pissed. 

"You dare try and kill my children? Oh that was a big mistake." Before Asmodeus could say a word. Magnus plunged his hand in his chest and pulled his heart out. His heart holds the key to his power. Asmodeus fell to the ground in shock with wide eyes. Magnus took his dagger out and slammed it into the heart. The heart dissolved into black ash. He dusted his hands and knelt to speak into Asmodeus's ear. "No one threatens my family, and get to live. You've tried to kill my babies, and that was a big mistake. If my husband was here, your death wouldn't have been easy. Goodbye Asmodeus. The prince of hell is no more, but don't worry. You're brothers will.join you soon." 

He watched his father's body turn to dusted, and wither away. He turned just in time to see a fire spread around him, killing off the rest of the demons. Only one person with that kind of power could summon up a fire spread. "Alexander" he whispered. His babies were active in his stomach. They needed to feel their daddies magic, and when they don't feel him, they get restless and he gets sickly. He Portales to the Gard, and saw his family running out the building looking like they've seen a ghost. 

"Magnus! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Maryse asked running to him, and taking him into her arms. She's been the best mother in law he could ever ask for. "I'm okay mom, are you'll alright? Is that blood on your shirt? What happened?!" His voice raised in panic seeing her bleeding. She rubbed his arms, for him to calm down. 

"Anne stabbed me in the stomach, when I was fight Robert. But I'm okay. Alec healed me." He nodded in understanding. He looked at the rest of his family, and hugged them all.

"What about you'll? Is everyone alright? Where I'd Alexander?"

"We're fine Magnus. Alec burst threw the doors, and took out the entire family of Lightwood spawns. He showed them no mercy, and we know why. Some angels died by their hands, and Alec lost it. He feels their pain, and he's on his way to finish the rest of the princes of hell. You should hurry, he needs back up. He ordered us to protect the house. Max was injured." Izzy filled him in on everything, but hearing Max was injured brought tears to his eyes. 

Max was the sweetest boy he's ever known. He didn't deserve this. "Please tell me his going to make it." He croaked out. "We got word from Catarina that he's fine, and is now resting." He nodded, and wiped his tears away. 

"Right, be careful, I need to join my husband and finish this damn battle. I need sleep, I'm exhausted, and so is he. I can feel his power draining. I must go. I love you all." They said their goodbyes and he portal to Alec. He needed to get there quickly. 

xxxxxxx

Magnus stepped out the portal and recognized where they were immediately. They were behind their Manor where everyone was stationed. Alec was fighting all three of them, and was whooping their ass by the looks of it. Azazel threw a energy ball at Alec, and he flew again the house. Magnus sprang into action, taking out Dagon first by throwing a dagger into his back. 

Dagon screamed in pain as his body glowed brightly with Angel power burning his body from the inside out. They sound alerted the others, and they came after him. Alec teleported right beside him. "HI babe. Thanks for joining the party, but your late." Alec said sarcastically. 

"Fashionably late. Sorry darling, I had a meeting with my father." 

Alec quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh how was the meeting?" 

Magnus smiled brightly. "Successful. Now shall we finish off these idiots? I need a bubble bath, and some cuddling. Your kids are killing me. So if you would please." He reached out to him. He just needed to touch Alec and the babies will calm down. Before he could, Ramiel grasped Magnus hand pulling him and sticking a blade to his neck. Oh that was the wrong thing to do. 

"We're going to leave peacefully, or we'll kill him and watch your world crumble." He threatened. 

[Telepathy]

"Honestly, what the fuck is wrong with these assholes? Why do they resort to the same mundane tactics? Blade to the throat, or I will kill them. I mean come on, I'm pretty sure that doesn't apply to us. So if you would just get on with it. Your kids are whopping my ass. I swear it like they want to break out of me and find you themselves." 

Alec laughed out loud. Both Azazel, and Ramiel looked at him like he was crazier than them. "Is something funny?" Azazel asked. They ignored him. 

"I'm so sorry honey, I'll make it up to you I promise. You do your thing, and I'll take out Azazel. Yeah? And after this week can talk about moving to a nice house in the country or something." Said Alec. 

"Oh, a man after my own heart. I would love to stay someplace peaceful, and raise our children. Oh by the way I want 6 kids. So after these two are born, we're making more. Got it.?" 

"Lol, whatever you want Mags. I wouldn't mind having a football field if I'm honest. We've got all the time in the world. We can have as many kids you won't honeybun. So on the count of three." 

"Three!" 

Magnus palms turned red. He turened to Ramiel and placed his hands on his face. Ramiel screeched, before turning into dust. "Bye bye Ramiel. You won't be missed." He saw his family watching the fight as well as the other inside the house. They looked anxious, and scared. He sent them a small smile, and turned back to see his husband and Azazel going at it. 

Azazel tried to keep up with Alec, but was failing. Yes Azazel was strong, but he was no match for an archangel. Azazel used some kind of power that cut our telecommunications and that sent a wave a pain into our minds. We both screamed out for each other, but it only lasted for a second. Azazel bent down and tired to touch Magnus, but his skinned burned as the force field made an appearance sending him flying against a willow tree. 

"Oh, my my, Magnus is pregnant? I'm going to ripped those children out of his stomach Alexander if you want let me go." Azazel threatened, causing Alec's power to rage. He said in a small tone. "Please, don't hurt him. I'll let you go. Just don't hurt him." 

"Alec! Are you insane?! You can't let him go!" Magnus shouted into his head, wincing while doing it. 

"I'm not! Shut up! My head is killing me, and you yelling isn't helping! Shhh!" 

"Don't you fucking shhh my Alexander Gideon Lightwood! I will kick your ass!" 

Alec sighed. "If you're fling to call me by my full name, and least do it right. It Lightwood-Bane Magnus! Now shut up! I need to concentrate." 

"Jerk!" 

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!" 

"Pussy!"

"Suck my Dick Alexander!"

"With pleasure, but first I need to kill Azazel. So shut the fuck up!"

"Screw you!!! You son of a bitch!"

"Glady, name the time and place. Sorry to cut these short, but I need to play the pleading husband." Alec cut their communications off, and Magnus tried his best to get inside his head, but Alec wouldn't let him. He needed to get this done so they can rest. They would pass out any second from their magic being depleted. 

"So your going to leave me alive?" Azazel asked voice full of hope. 

Alec thought about it for a second, then shot and arrow right threw his chest. "No dumbass, you threatened my children lives!" With his angel speed, he pushed a dagger into his temple and watched his brain explode. Alec staggered back, to watch the last prince of hell die. He fell onto the ground hard, he heard his name being called but he was so exhausted he couldn't keep his eyes open. The same with Magnus. 

Their families raced to their sides quickly. They both had burns and bruises all over their bodies. They skin was hot, and needed to be cooled down. Magnus was screaming unconsciously. Johnathan Shadowhunter seemed to understand what was happening. "Quickly, we must put them together. If we don't the babies will die if they don't feel their father magic or smell his scent. Quickly, we haven't much time. We need a bed! Some summon one please quickly!" 

Catarina summoned a huge king size bed that stretched long enough for their companions to lie with them. And a sheer tent to keep bugs and rain away as they rest. 

Jace, Simon, Michael, and Johnathan picked them each up and placed the gently in the bed. "Ahh!" Alec yelled as Jace touched his hand to connect it with Magnus's. Once their hands connect, Magnus sighed in relief, and his pain stopped. Their skin started to cool, and their breathing was getting back to its normal pattern. As on cue Blue, Chairman and their cubs laid next to them. Two Cubs on Magnus and two Cubs on Alec. It was the cutest thing. 

"They are going to be asleep for a while. We need to hook up some IV'S they're dehydrated, and in need of food, especially Magnus. So after a hour or so, we need to get them to drink some soup. Come, we still have much to do. Let's let our protectors rest. I think they deserve some rest, don't you think? Blue and Chairman will protect them, let's get some food, and tomorrow we can clean our lands. Back into the house." Johnathan Shadowhunter instructed. 

Catarina and Ragnor placed the IV'S in their arms, and cleaned their bodies. They were covered in grime, dirt, blood, sweat, anchor, brain matter and whatever else. They moved their hands apart for a moment, and they screamed out each other's name. Cat and Ragnor shared a look. They needed to hurry up, before the couples magic erupt and hurt them. 

Chairman and do Blue growled. Telling them to hurry and leave them alone. 

After washing the couples skin. They placed them in loose fitted t-shirts and sweatpants. Their skin was on fire once more, and which wasn't good. They quickly reconnected their hands and the couple sighed in relief. Unconsciously gravitating towards one another. Magnus buried his face in Alec's neck breathing in his scent, calming him and the babies even more. Alec tried wrapping his arm around Magnus, but Cat stopped him. His IV was in his arm and she didn't want him to hurt himself. 

As they walked out the tent, they were blown away at the sight of the couples 'Ying/Yang' spirts circling around the tent, as if they're on watch. Everyone in the house saw this, and was in awe. It brought smiles to their faces. Spirit Jaguars were running around the land, turning the grass back green and healthy. Cleansing the city of Angels of war. The Phoenix birds soared the sky resurrecting the angels that lost their lives in the battle. The spirits made Alicante bright and beautiful again. 

"That was freaking awesome!" Simon exclaimed, making every one laugh. After the city was back to normal, the spirits surrounded the couple once more. Circling them.

"What are they doing room them?" Cat asked out loud. 

"Healing them. Come, let's leave them in peace. We shouldn't disturbe their spirits. Nasty business." Michael said. They nodded and entered the house with bright smiles. 

"I choose the right couple for this job. Rest peacefully Magnus and Alexander Lightwood-Bane you still have much to do."


	8. Twins!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, sorry loves.

'Alexander Lightwood! You get your ass back to ALICANTE RIGHT NOW!!!' Magnus said his husband through in his mind. Alec was currently in New York helping our friends and family get settled in their new homes and lives. 

After the battle with Lucifer and his sadistic children. A lot of the families wanted to move to different parts of the world to raise their family. Of course Johnathan, Michael, and Raziel understood their wishes, and set them free. Of course they would have to check in with them, just to let them know, they're still alive. Other than that, they are free to live their lives in peace until the next war begins. 

Alicante was always home to them, but they wanted to venture out more, and learn about themselves. Even Magnus wanted to move to New York. He's only been there a couple of times, but he thought it would be good for them to raise their children. Of course he would still be the high warlock of Europe, but after a while, he might retire from that title and become the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

He'll have to fight for that title, since his husband is the High Warlock Of North America, but every state has more than three high warlocks in it. But that's for a nether day, right now he was in agonizing pain. It felt like his inside was trying to rip apart. Which only mentioned one thing. 

"THE BABIES ARE COMING!!!!" 

He shouted loudly. Maryse, Cat, and Isabelle got to work making the living room into their own personal delivery room. Catarina summoned the things she would need of course. Magnus was loosing his mind when he felt a cramp run up his back, around his hips and into his stomach. 

"SON OF A BITCH THAT HURTS!!" 

He took deep breaths after the contraction passed a and his husband was still nowhere in sight. Oh Magnus was pissed. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand with little movement as possible. His body was wrecked and tender all over. He dialed the number he knows by heart, it rung twice before Alec answered the phone breathing hard like he was in pain. 

"Magnus? I'm coming, I swear. That contraction just put me on my ass. God that shit hurts. I'm making a portal now." 

Good, now he knows how it feels to be in labor with no medication. A swirl of purple and blues came into view, and his husband stumbled out landing on his ass when another contraction hit Magnus like a ton of bricks. 

"CAT!! IT'S TIME! I WANT THEM OUT!!! OH MY GOD! ALEXANDER YOU AREN'T TOUCHING ME FOR A YEAR!" Magnus screamed making Alec chuckle. 

"Yeah right. We can't keep our hands off each other for five minutes. You know you wouldn't last a year." Said Alec nonchalantly. Magnus glared at him, and flicked his wrist throwing Alec into the nearest wall. He should know not to sass a warlock in labor. Alec hit the floor with a grunt, and chuckled while shaking his head. 

"You can do that all day, but you know it's true. Besides, you might want to stop causing me pain, when you can feel it too. Now enou-" his words were cut off as he went flying to the roof hard, than landing on the floor with a broken wrist and a bloody lip. Alec was passed now, he eyes glowed blue, then back to hazel. 

Magnus was shocked because he has never done anything that would hurt his spouse. Then it hit him....The babies powers are acting out because they are taking too long. "Darling, I didn't do that. I promise I would never cause you any pain. The twins powers are unstable in the wound and are going haywire at the moment. They're probably fighting with each other to see who is being born first. Please don't be angry." Alec sighed and willed his rage to calm down. They shouldn't be fighting at a time like this.

Cat ran into the room, to help walk Magnus to the bed. She laughed when she saw Alec on the floor holding his stomach, but stopped when she saw blood on his face. He shook his head not wanting to get into it at this time. But he'll have a nice discussion with his children later about using their powers against each other and their parents. 

xxxxxxx

Alec was holding Magnus's hand as he started pushing. It was too late to use any medication, his body would burn it out of his system anyway. But Alexander tried to stop the pain as much as he could. He didn't like seeing his husband in this kind of pain, he'll he could feel it himself and it isn't pretty. 

"Okay Magnus, the next contraction, I need you to push hard, then you can rest until baby number two is ready." Cat said. Magnus nodded, and squeezed Alec's hand and pushed when the next contraction hit. It felt amazing once the fist baby was out. 

The sound of an infants cry resonated through the room. "It's a boy!" Alec looked like he wanted to cry, his baby boy, one of each would be the best gift for him. Alec took the small bundle in his arms and cradled him to his chest. He was torn between staring at his baby, and holding Magnus's hand. 

Magnus was crying in pain. The next baby was making its way into the world. He heard another cry, from Cat's arms. She was holding baby number two and wrapped the baby in a pink blanket. That only meant one thing......It's was a girl. Tears streamed down the new parents faces as Catarina placed the baby in Magnus's arms. Magnus smiled brightly at the his baby girl and his two boys while Catarina finished cleaning Magnus up. 

"By the Angel" they heard Izzy gasp looking at the tiny baby in Magnus's arms. Alec leaned down to kiss his husband passionately, then kissed his daughter. They were the most beautiful babies, the world has ever saw. Alex's uncles busted through the room with huge smiles on their faces. Alec rolled his eyes walking over to them so they could see their great nephew. 

They began fighting over who was going to be the better uncle, even Jace, Simon, and Max jumped into the conversation. Everyone else shook their head at them, and let them fight over it by themselves. Maryse and Izzy hovered over Magnus and their daughter. Already talking about shopping sprees. It was a mad house. 

"What's their name?" A voice said behind them. Standing their was Raziel himself with tears in his eyes looking at the two babies. Alec handed him his son gently and watch Raziel bless them both with the power of protection. They haven't thought about names but Alec liked the name 'Mason'. 

"This littler one name is Ava-Rose Sophia Lightwood-Bane." Magnus said looking at his daughter. Raziel nodded and smiled. He turned back to Alec waiting for him to answer. "His name is Mason Johnathan Michael Lightwood-Bane." Hearing the name of their great nephew. Johnathan and Michael raced to hold him. They hugged Alec and cried because he named the baby after them. 

Magnus nodded in agreement and kissed his daughter once more. She scrunched her nose, and opened her eyes. Magnus's breath hitched. "Holy shit! Alexander come here quickly." Alec moved so fast, they caught whiplash. He leaned down to look at his daughter and smiled. She had their warlock eyes, but a mixture of purple/blue/magenta and boy was it beautiful. Out of nowhere a there was a flash, and it startled Ava. 

She blinked and the camera fell to the ground in broken pieces. "Hey! That was uncalled for Magnus." Simon hissed out. The couple laughed when their baby girl smiled at his protest. "That wasn't me Simon. That was your niece, and she's going to be hell for your electronics." Magnus chuckled out. 

"Mason has the same color except most of his iris is blue but if you look closely you can see purple, red, orange with a hint of magenta. They are going to be power just like their parents, but in their own way." Raziel said. Alec had tears in his eyes as he placed his son in Magnus's arms next to his sister. They looked at each other and smiled. Brother and sister back together again, and they were in a world of trouble. 

xxxxx

(Jump two months later)

Alec and Magnus woke up to the sounds of crying babies. Ava's cry was the loudest, as to Mason's lower one. In short, the twins was awake and wanting their milk. Magnus was still recovering so Alec told Magnus to rest, while he attended to the babies. 

He slid out of bed, and walked down to the nursery. The twins must have sensed his presence because the crying stopped, now it was just baby gurgling. "Well aren't you two sneaky. You just wanted some attention huh?" He said to the twins looking over the crib. They had huge smiles on their faces, and was making grabby gestures with their tiny hands. 

Supernatural kids grow fast. They are only two months old, but they can sit up by themselves now. Along with that, comes the teething and it's the freaking worse. Having your babies in pain because those naughty teeth are trying to break in. Thank goodness they are magical begins and can simply cast a cast to stop the pain, but sometimes during the night, the spell ends, and the crying begins. 

Alec snapped his fingers and both diapers were changed, along with their clothes. He took both babies in his arms and walked them over to the rocking chair. With a snap of his fingers, two bottles appeared in front of him, and he moved them with his mind to the babies mouths. He rocked them as the drunk their formula. 

After the twins were done eating, he burped them both, and took them to his and Magnus's bedroom. For some reason, the twins didn't sleep unless both of there parents were around one another. That's going to get hard after a while, because they both have different schedules, and had to be gone all day sometimes, but they'll work that out. He grabbed two teething rings before leaving the nursery. 

Alec gently laid them in the middle of the bed, and they closed their eyes and fell fast asleep. Instead of putting them back in their crib, he just let them sleep. He climbed into the bed with them sighing in happiness. He loved his family. He took a picture of the three of them, and sent it to Izzy. She always gushed about wanting more pictures of them since she was in New York with her own family. She's been trying to get them to move to New York for some time now, but they weren't ready just yet. 

They wanted the twins to grow up in Alicante until the age of three, then they will move. Of course the twins would have to be in pre-school while they worked, but that was no problem. Alec closed his eyes not wanting to think about that, just yet. He wanted to remember every detail of their children's life. New York would just have to wait a few more years. 

xxxxxx

"I want you to kidnap some children for me in the next three years. Will you be able to handle that?" The seelie queen asked her soilder. 

"I will my queen. Just let me know when and I will make it happen." Meliorn said. 

"When the time comes, I want you to kidnap Isabelle and Simon Lewis children, Jace and Clary Herondale children along with Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane children. If you can't get them all, make sure you get the Lightwood-Bane children. I need to teach them a lesson." 

Meliron paled at the names, especially "Lightwood-Bane" That's the most powerful family of time, and his queen wanted to teach them a lesson by taking their children, only bad things will happen if this goes down. He needs to come up with a plan to warn them, he never disobeyed his queen, but she was playing with fire, and the worst kind. Those kids were created from God himself, he would have no parts in this. He put on a fake mask and nodded to his queen as he exited. 

"Oh Meliorn, if you don't have the stomach to do this, I will ask someone else." She seethed. 

He shook his head no. "I will handle it personally." With that he walked out of the seelie realm and dialed Isabelle Lightwood's number. She picked up after the third ring. 

"Hello? Maliorn what's wrong?" 

"Isabelle, your family is in danger....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should the queen find out about Meliorn's betrayal or should she be left in the dark?


	9. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temperamental Warlock Children.

Izzy sat up quickly after hearing her family was in danger. She began panicking. Simon was up after hearing her shout at whoever she was speaking to on the phone. 

"What do you mean my family is in danger? Why would anyone want to hurt my family?" She said calmly. 

Meliorn sighed deeply. "I don't know why the queen wants to in danger any of you. I know Archangels don't trust seelies for many reasons, but this? I can not do. She wants to teach your brother a lesson. I have no idea what's gotten in to her. She has been unhappy every sense her lover was killed, and she blames the Archangels for his death." 

Izzy closed her eyes and tried to calm herself more. The seelie queen was asking for it. Especially if she wanted to go after her brother. That bitch has a death wish no one threatens our family. Wait, she thought about what Meliorn said about a lover. "Who was her lover?" 

"Lucifer." He sighed. "They've been having a affair for decades now, his wife never knew about this. But he would seek into the seelie realm almost every night and wouldn't leave for days at a time. We were told to keep our mouths shut, so of course we did. But I can't keep my mouth closed about this Izzy. We're friends, and I wish no harm to you or your family especially the creators of life." 

Well that explains it. Alec did kill him, but he started this war in the first place. But targeting the most powerful couple in the universe is one thing, but going after their children is down right senile. 

"When does she plan on taking our children?" 

"In three years. She wants the children when they are three years old. Please warn your brother, I told you this. If I don't delivery them, she would send someone else to do it. She's already questioning my loyalty to her. I've been keeping up the facade for too long and I'm getting tired. I just want to live in peace with Maia, and have children of our own. We've been dating for five years now, and it's causing a strain on our relationship. Please help me Izzy." Meliorn begged. 

Of course being the kind hearted person she was, she gave in and decided to help him. The only problem was that she didn't exactly know how to help him. There's only one thing, she could do in this situation. Call the two powerful warlocks of the universe, and she was not ready for this conversation. 

"Okay I'll help you, but I must warn you...my brother might try to kill you soon as you step foot in Alicante. If he doesn't then our uncles will for sure. They will be able to tell if you're lying or not. Are you sure about this?" She asked him one last time before she makes her plan. 

"Yes I'm sure. Please, I can't live like this anymore. Most of my people have become malicious and I refuse to stoop down to that level. Even if it means betraying my queen. Maia deserves to be happy, and I can tell she hasn't been. So yes, I'm sure." He said sternly. Looking around his surroundings. The queen had spies everywhere in New York. 

Isabelle nodding, telling Simon to text Johnathan with this information when a thought came to her mind. "Hold on a second. How the fuck did she even know they have children?" 

Meliorn gasped at that question. He swallowed loudly then answered. "She had me follow Alec when he was here helping his friends get settled in their new homes, and I heard his conversation with his Magnus saying the babies were on the way. I lied and told her they adopted two babies. I never said they are blood related. Please forgive me Isabelle, I wish your family no harm please believe me." He placed a double shield around him as he walked through the streets of New York in the direction of Izzy's place. 

Izzy's rage was through the roof. Literally. The house was shaking from her being upset. Simon kissed her in order to calm her down so she wouldn't wake their kids. They have school in the morning. After he deepens the kissed, she moaned wrapping her arms tightly around him. Simon pulled back panting heavily with a smile as her rendered Izzy speechless. He pecked her lips once more, before leaving the room to check on the kids. 

She smiled, then realized she was still on the phone with Meliorn. She cleared her throat and started speaking again. "I don't know if I send your head on a stick to your queen or burn you to ashes. But since you gave me the heads up, then I'll forgive you this time." She heard him breathe out a relief. "Come to my place, you'll be protected. No one will be able to enter my home without my permission. The queen won't touch you, the wards are too strong even for her." 

He smiled and picked up the pace. "Thank you Isabelle, I promise you won't regret this. I'm almost there. See you in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and started sprinting to Manhattan. 

xxxxcx

Simon opened the door for him, but was skeptical of letting him inside. "You know I don't really like you at the moment Meliorn. But you have us a heads up of the Queens plan, so I'll let you live for now. You're welcome to enter our home, but do not go near my children or I will rip your throat out myself." He threatened. He jumped when he heard his wife scoff from behind him. 

"Knock it off Simon. You're not a killer." She missed his cheeck. She turned to Meliorn and smiled. "But I am. Now let's get working on a plan to stop the seelie queen and a plan on how to break this to my brothers and uncles. Lord knows they would kill her tonight if we told them about her plan over the phone with a snap of their fingers. We need to know what she plans on doing to our children. So we may need access inside the seelie realm, don't worry Meliorn I'm not asking you to go back inside. But we need a way to.get any kind of information about her plan." 

Meliorn and Simon nodded in understanding. "Wait, I can give you my code to access the security cameras I installed in her quarters. She spends her time in there half of the time with any knight welling to sleep with her. Of course she's slept with almost everyone there a part from me. I couldn't bring myself to do that. It's probably why she's questioning my loyalty. Everyone who sleeps with her become brainless and can't do anything without her knowing about it. It's disgusting if I'm honest." He scrunched up his nose, and gagged thinking about it. 

Izzy and Simon giggled for a bit before recovering. "Okay, I'll grab my laptop and we can get started." Said Simon. 

Simon came back with his laptop a couple of seconds later. Simon's mundane job is working on computers. He's always been great with technology.....basically a geek. People tease him about it, but not in a mean way. Isabelle on the other hand is a multi-million business women in fashion of course. She runs the company with her mother and her three children model for the kids line. 

Simon took the paper Meliorn gave him and went to work. He tapped into the security feed, and was able to hack the cameras sound system. The seelie queen was in her chambers with one of her knights as usual. They weren't discussing anything important at first before she turned crazy. She killed her night with a poison vine for touching her. Everyone gasped at this. 

"She must have been doing this to a lot of the Knights. There's few of us left. I never understood why, but now I see. She has lost her freaking mind, literally." Meliorn says while watching his queen drink the blood of the knight. 

Simon gagged. "You sure she isn't a vampire? I mean she is going to town on his corps." He sounded nauseous. 

"Mmhm." Was Meliorn's reply.

The queen then got up and twisted a ring on her hand and a woman's reflection came into view. 

"Have you arranged for the children to be taken? Remember we need them for this plan to work. We need to drain them of their blood in order to bring back our lover and have him kill the parents. That would teach them to mess with the underworld. No one kills my husband, or children and get away with it. With their blood we will be able to bring all of my children back and the will.be stronger than ever, with the blood of their children." Lilith said. 

"Actually. The kids are adopted, so how is there blood going to bring them back?" Asked the see lie queen.

Lilith smiled. "It's doesn't matter if they are adopted or not. If their last name is Lightwood-Bane, they're powerful regardless. That's why we need the other Lightwood siblings to complete the spell. Remember thing need to be in order before the kids turn three. Keep an eye on them, and make sure they don't tell the warlocks, we need the element of surprise." Lilith's image disappeared and the seelie queen smiled brightly with blood stained teeth and walked back to her bed to sleep next to the dead knight. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. 

Meliorn and Simon looked disgusted while Isabelle smiled. See, what the seelie queen and Lilith didn't know was that time is different in hell and in the seelie realm. The twins will be much older by the time there plan even fall into place. Plus, Max would have seen this already and would've told Alec and Magnus about it. So the twins will be trained in combat, and they will learn how to control their magic. She wiped the smile off her face before Meliorn noticed. Simon however knew this, by reading her mind (soul-mate bond) they nodded at each other then turned back towards Meliorn. 

"Right well we need to call Jace and Clary to inform them on the plan. Our kids will resume their training with their uncles every weekend. They will not be vulnerable or scared because of this threat. Now let's get some sleep, we leave first thing in the morning after the kids are in school. Meliorn you are welcome to stay here. She wont be able to track you here, no one can. Theres a guest room at the end of the hall with a bathroom right across from it. Try to sleep, you need rest aswell, you look like you haven't slept in days. If you're hungry I'm sure you can find the kitchen. Make yourself comfortable." Izzy said while taking Simon's hand and leading him to their bedroom. 

Meliorn thanked them both and headed to the guest bedroom. He was just hoping their plan doesn't get ruined by the Queens spies. He took a hot shower, and laid in the bed with a heavy heart. He just wanted peace. It's too much hatered in this world. He just wanted it to be over, so everyone can be happy. He prayed to the heavens that Magnus and Alec wouldn't kill him because his a seelie, he just wants to help them. 

But Littles does he know, that Johnathan Shadowhunter has heard his prayer, and has forgiven him. 

xxxxxx

(Back in Alicante a year has passed)

Alec shrieked when milk and baby food splatter all over him. His twins decided they wanted to play today instead of eating. The twins smiled innocently, but he didn't buy any of it. He gave them a hard glare, and took a deep breath. "Ava-Rose and Mason since you want to play and not eat, you will not be able to play with blue and chairman's Cubs today. No play time for you, and your papa won't be able to do anything about it, so don't try."

The twins whined and cried, but Alec knew it was fake. He kids were born with Magnus's theatrics. A house full of drama queens, and Magnus was the worst. 

"We're sorry daddy, can we please see blue and chairman babies? We're supposed to pick our companion today, papa promised!" Ava prostested, but Alec wasn't budging. He just shook his head no. She didn't like that, so she decided to use her magic on him. She balled her fist and Alec went flying through the glass window and landed hard on the grass. 

The twins gasped and Mason ran to get his papa. She didn't mean it, but her powers work with her emotions, and whatever she thinks happen. She was afraid she hurt her daddy badly because he wasn't moving. She knew daddy was upset when his spirit animals were flying around him growling dangerously. She began to cry, she really didn't mean it. 

"What happened?" Magnus shouted as he saw the spirit Jaguars flying around his husband. He needed to get to him quickly before Alec's maggic lashes out at anyone around them, and he didn't want his husband to feel bad if he hurt their children. 

"I was angry at daddy because he wouldn't let us play with the cubs. We threw our food on him, and he didn't like our behavior. I didn't mean it papa! I promise!" Ava cried out. Mason went to console her, but she was still worried about her daddy. 

Magnus heart ached for his daughter, but she pushed it this time. "Ava-Rose, when your father says no, then it's no. You don't use your magic because your angry and you can't get what you want. The world doesn't work like that, and you will apologize to your father because you have hurt him in more ways anyone has ever have. You used your powers against your own father. That is unacceptable, yes we are the most powerful warlocks, but that doesn't mean you get to do as you please. And maybe if you apologize and cleaned up the mess you've made, maybe your father would've let you pick your companions today, but after the stunt you've pulled this morning, I've think it best for you to go practice your studies while I calm your father's spirits down. We've told you about our spirits, and you attacked him anyway. They only reason his spirits haven't attacked you yet, is because he's willing them not to because he knows you didn't mean it. Bad things happen to people who attack us, and our spirits have a mind of their own. Now, please sweetheart go with Mason and finish your studies, and when your father calms down, maybe we can ask him again."

Ava hugged her papa, and cried until she couldn't anymore. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it." She sniffed in between her words. Magnus smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know sweetpea, that's why we're helping you learn how to control your magic, but right now I need to check on your daddy okay, now go."

The twins ran off to Magnus's office to continue reading their kiddie spells. Supernatural children are way more advanced then regular mundanes. The began talking at eight months, and by the time they are one they can read and write. Not prefectly, but that why they must be taught the correct way, especially Ava and Mason. They are powerful, just not as powerful like their parents are, but in time, they will grow to be powerful in their own way. 

Magnus ran towards his husband, and check for any injuries. Alec had a huge piece of glass sticking out of his stomach. He must have landed on the glass when he fell. Magnus breath hitched at the sight of his lovers blood. He couldn't believe his daughter would do something like this. To a stranger sure, but to her father....he couldn't finish his words. Blue came to Alec's side, smelling her companions blood. She licked his face to wake him, but it was no help. She began whining and pawing for him. Which meant she couldn't reach him, which make sense if his spirits are around him. He must be in the spirit world. 

He got to healing his lover. He pulled the glass out, and cleaned his wounds. Magnus hissed as he felt his lovers pain as well. Once he was done, he wrapped his ribs, and summoned a bed so he could rest. He needed time to heal mentally. Alec is a worry wart, so he would think that he did something wrong to make his daughter hate him, but it's just the opposite. Ava loves her father more than anything, she was just upset and couldn't control her powers. 

When he wakes up, they will have a much needed conversation. Alec is the best father there is, and he shouldn't feel like he isn't. Magnus kissed Alec's lips and pulled a blanket over him. For some reason his husband just loves being outdoors surrounded by nature. Magnus looked around their house, and had an idea. He walked to the middle of the woods, looking up at the tall trees and snapped his fingers making a huge tree house so his husband can have his own sanctuary, for when he needs to get away for a while. 

The tree house was huge, and open so Alec could see all the different types of animals living in the woods. Alexander was like a man version of snow white when it came to the animals and Magnus absolutely adored it. Once he was finish with the tree house, he snapped he summoned a king size bed and called Blue to portal Alec there. Alec would be out for a day or two. Magnus didn't like it, but he understood his husband. 

A couple of Tigers, deers, and birds came into the tree house and laid around Alec, but not too close, that was Blue's job. "Keep him safe okay? And if he wakes, one of you come and get me. No matter what." He leaned down to kiss his husband once more, then made his way to his children. It was time for lunch, and he needed to do something to distract his mind from feeling empty. His soul was aching for its other half. It'll be reconnected soon..... 

"Come back to me Alexander..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Ava-Rose be punished for hurting her daddy?


	10. Chp 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I had a bit of writers block, but its over now so lets continue this story!!

Two weeks! It’s been two weeks since Alexander has fallen unconscious. Magnus and the twins are getting restless. Magnus more so, because of their bond. Every day they would go to the tree house and see if his progress has changed, but when they entered the room he was still unconscious. Ava-Rose was punished by her papa for a week, not being able to practice her powers with her brother. She wasn’t happy with her punishment, but after seeing her father in a spirit coma, she thought better about releasing her anger. Raziel and Jonathan checked on Alec the best they could, but unfortunately, it wasn’t enough. His spirits were in a world wind like they were evolving into something greater. They would change from Jaguars to Tigers, wolves, dragons, to freaking Pegasus.

 

No one was allowed near him except Magnus. When Magnus was close in the vicinity, the spirits would slowly die down and engulf him along with his husband. So when Isabelle, Simon, and Meliorn entered Alicante with the news of the Seelie queen, Magnus lost it. “Seriously?! My husband is in a spirit coma, due to his daughter throwing him out of a goddamn window. You come here to tell me the queen is planning on kidnapping my fucking children?! Is there anything else you would like to mention?!” Magnus shouted at the three of them.

 

His phoenix eyes shining brightly, threatening to lash out if anyone who came any closer. Only Alec could calm his soul down but see as he wasn’t around. Everything set Magnus off. The trio backed away from him slowly, grabbing the kids in the process. Magnus’ spirits were calling out to their counterparts (Alec’s), and if he didn’t reconnect soon, Magnus would destroy Alicante and everyone in it.

 

Magnus collapsed, and the phoenix appeared carrying him away to the tree house and placed him gently beside Alec. The trio and all the kids followed the bird carefully, and when they got to the tree, a blast of white/gold/red/orange/blue lights flew into the air along with the spirits. It then circled the tree house, causing a heavy wind storm. Mason shielded them in a dome with his magic as the wind blew around them.

  
It only lasted for a few seconds when two tigers appeared right in front of them. One was snowy white with black stripes and blue eyes; the other was golden with black stripes and phoenix eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, then leaped into the air turning into dragons.

 

“Dude! That’s so sick!!! They are even more badass. They’re like the 2.0 version of themselves.” Simon said, voice filled with excitement as he watched his brothers transform into different spirit animals. Isabelle shook her head at her husband, then smiled as she watched her brother and brother-in-law circle around each other as if it were a dance. Ava-Rose and Mason were at a loss for words as they looked their parents. Mason broke the dome and ran to the field, alongside his sister, to get to their parents.

 

“DADDY! PAPA!” Mason screamed out.

The dragons looked down at their children and flew to the ground to change back into their human form. The kids flew into their parent’s arms, crying happy tears that their parents are okay. Ava apologized to Alec over and over again, and wouldn’t let him go. Alec didn’t mind it, he just held his daughter close to his chest and whispered sweet words in her ear so she could calm down. Mason soon joined them, wrapping his tiny arms around Alec’s neck tightly. Magnus chuckled at the scene and took a couple of pictures. Of course, he had to save this moment, the bond between father and daughter.

  
“Alec.” A small voice called out. He looked up and saw his sister standing there with tears in her eyes. Along with his niece and nephews, brother-in-law, mother, and uncles. The twins let their father go as he got up to hug his family. The looks on their faces were grim, and he didn’t like that one bit

“What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly.

They took a deep breath before Meliorn stepped forward to explain to him the exact same thing he said to Izzy and Simon, if not more. At the end of it, everyone held their breath and waited for his reaction. Alec was calm and didn’t convey any anger whatsoever after hearing that his children would be kidnapped. Instead, he called for Blue and Angel to go and pick up Jace, Clary, and the kids so they would be safe and resume training.

  
“Okay, we’ll need a plan to beat her. There is no way in hell I’m letting them bring Lucifer back even though there’s no such thing. After them being killed, there isn’t a way for them to be reincarnated. Lilith was straight up lying to the queen. No, she wants to kill my family like I did hers, but Aunty Lilith should know better than to go against the higher power. Oh, but not to worry, I have a plan that will stop her once and for all. But I’m not sure either of you will like it.” Alec said with a devious smile on his face.

  
Magnus looked at his husband, then gasped as he read his mind, “ALEXANDER YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS! THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY!” he shouted telepathically, making Alec wince. The others were looking at the two argue with their eyes and decided to wait patiently as the couple spoke. Alec summoned some fun houses for the kids to enjoy themselves while the adults had a buffet of food and wine to relax in the late afternoon.

“I won’t have our children getting kidnapped. No! No way.” Magnus protested. 

“Listen, Magnus, I know you hate the plan, but it’s the only way to kill two birds with one stone. After the kids are trained properly in combat and magic. Trust me, no one would be able to touch them or their cousins. Hell, Jace trains his kids nonstop, they are even signed up for multiple mixed martial arts classes, and so will the twins. Trust me, love, I wouldn’t let anything happen to any of you. When the time comes, the kids would be able to link their minds with everyone else, and all eight of them will be a force to be reckoned with. But for now, let’s enjoy this afternoon with our family okay, we’ll talk about my journey in the spirit world later, or I could just show you tonight.”  Magnus nodded and smiled, kissing his husband’s plump lips passionately.

   
Just as he finished kissing Magnus, a frazzled Jace appeared beside him with a glare that Alec simply ignored and hugged his sister-in-law.  Magnus laughed and joined Izzy on the lounge chair with a glass of red wine as they watch their children and husbands play in the bouncy house. They should enjoy today because tomorrow training begins.

****** TWO YEARS LATER

The Lightwood-Bane lives in a nice townhome in Manhattan New York a couple of house from Jace and Izzy. The children wanted to stay together with their cousins so they could go to the same school. Alec and Magnus's didn't have a problem with that, but they did have concerns about their children going to mundane schools with them still not having control over their powers. So Magnus charmed two necklaces to stop the kids from doing magic at school, and when they're home, the kids could use magic whenever they wanted as long as one of their fathers were present. Life in new york was great, the kids loved being in the city instead of Alicante where there is nothing but fields of grass, trees, and ancient looking buildings. They visited on weekends to train, but other than that New York was their home now.

Magnus, Mason, and Ava was walking home from their picnic in Central Park when flashes of smoke appear out of nowhere. Magnus grabs his children's hands pulling them closers for him. He could tell his children were afraid when he heard their whimpers.

"Papa!" They shouted. "What's happening?"

Magnus fell unconscious before he could reply to his children. He was awoken by his children shaking him restlessly. Magnus groaned as he felt himself waking up. His head was pounding but he paid no mind to that. His eyes searched around for his children, hoping they were alright. He looked down and saw multi-colored eyes staring up at him. Sighing in relief, Magnus held his children in his arms tightly.

"Papa, they put you in magical handcuffs so you wouldn't be able to use your magic. What are we going to do? They have uncle Jace and uncle Simon in the cell across from us, and aunt Izzy and aunt Clary are next to us with our cousins. Why are we here? What do they want?" Mason asks.

Magnus took a deep breath and sat up so he could see his children faces. "You remember when your dad and I told you about the see lie queen wanting to  take you to punish your father for killing the Queens lover?"

The twins nodded.

"Well, here we are. But don't worry, remember this was part of the plan. In order for this to work, they needed us to feel completely vulnerable and scared. But remember what your father and I taught you. Keep your emotions in check during a battle, it's okay to be afraid, but you can't let it derail you from the plan. Now, you remember the mind linking  spell we taught you?" Mason and Ava nod. "Good, I need you to do it now. It's the only way we can get through this. I know your father is worried sick. You know how he gets if we don't contact him quickly."

The kids giggle and start the spell.

The doors open and the queen walks into the room looking deranged. This woman has clearly lost her mind and is unfit to lead the Seelie realm. She stops in front of Magnus' cell and smiles evilly.

"Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Europe. Well not really since it was easy to capture you."

"That what she thinks. Damn, she looks like a clown threw up on her face. Seriously, what is wrong with her face? It's freaking me out and that's saying something." Izzy says through the mind spell.

The kids and adults snickered, except for Magnus. He held the Queens glare. "Well now that you have me, what are you planning on doing to us? Just let my family go, and you can have me." Magnus says and the queen smiles widely. She scanned Magnus' body using her hand and cackled loudly. "Oh, this is too good! Magnus Bane is pregnant! Your blood will be sweet to drink."

A million things were running through Magnus's head at hearing he was pregnant again with Alexander's children. This wasn't part of the plan dammit! They were careful when making love how the hell did-Oh.... His eyes were wide remembering that quickie they had one morning at their children's school. Shit! Magnus was internally panicking. He needed his husband right now! The plan needed to be done quickly so Magnus could get Catarina to make sure everything is okay.

The queen opens the cell and walks inside with hungry looking eyes. She steps closers to Magnus taking a whiff of his scent, but his scent sends her flying against the wall. Yep, his soul mate is very possessive and made sure no one would ever touch him sexually.

"Serves you right for trying to hurt our papa! How dumb are you? Daddy isn't going to be happy if you hurt us." Ava said, sounding just like her papa.

The queen smirked "That's what I'm counting on. As soon as your father enters my world, he will be killed and all of you will be handed over as a sacrifice for Lilith can bring back our lover. But not until I drain the blood from your bodies."

Mason rolled his eyes. Such an Alec think to do. "It's like you're a vampire. What is with you and your unhealthy obsession with blood? Can you just get it over with, I don't want to see your ugly face anymore. Is Lilith here? I would like a world with her. She obviously has no class, in planning someone's death. You as well, you need a lesson in scaring my family. Honestly, who did you think you were kidnapping? We don't scare easily, now leave us alone and get your affairs in order and we'll wait right here until you do. It's not like we could escape, papa magic doesn't work with those cuffs." Mason walks over to the queen, tilting his head looking at her clearly for the first time. "You are really ugly. Who in their right mind would want to sleep with you? Let alone kiss you? Yuck! Go away, you're in my space!" Mason pushed her out of the room, but not before putting a decaying spell on her skin. She'll be dead in another hour or two.

The queen glared at the boy, appalled that a six-year-old spoke to her like that. She huffed and walked out of the dungeon. Everyone burst into laughter after was gone. Magnus high-fived his son and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Masie, you are so much like your dad it isn't funny."

"Are you okay Papa? Was she telling the truth about you being pregnant?" Mason asked sounding concerned for his papa.

Magnus shrugs, "I don't know Mas, I don't have any pregnancy symptoms like I had with the two of you, but when we get out of here I'm going to call auntie Cat and ask her to find out."

"Magnus?"

A voice says inside his head. He knew that voice and knew it well.  "Alexander? Where are you?"

"I'm here love, don't worry."

The doors of the prison open up and in walks 12 Seelie knights holding staffs. They open the doors of every cell telling them to step out and follow them. They were lead to a field surrounded by trees and rocks. Two figures stood in the center of the field with evil smiles on their faces.

"Lilith I present to you, the Lightwood family. The only one missing is Alec, but he's on his way now my loyal servant is escorting him here."

As on cue, Meliorn burst through the doors with a feared expression. "HE'S KILLING EVERYONE! WE NEED TO GET YOU TO SAFETY MY QUEEN! HE'S ON A RAMPAGE, I TRIED TO STOP HIM BUT HE DIDNT LISTEN!"

The family smirked, they knew Meliorn was faking it, but the Seelie queen and Lilith didn't.

"Don't worry yourself, honey, let him come. I will kill him dead right where he stands." Lilith says and transformers into some huge red looking demon.

"Ick she is ugly!" Ava says out loud causing the group to snicker. Lilith threw a fireball in her direction thinking it would harm the child but to Lilith's surprise, Ava caught it holding it out in the palm of her hand. She looked up at the demon with a smirk.

"I thought you said the children were adopted? How does she have the ability to hold fireballs?" Lilith says in a demonic voice.

"Well, that's because she's me and Magnus's biological children and they inherited some of our abilities like telekinesis as well does my son. Give them a show will you?" Alec says as he walks into the room with two swords in his hand ready to fuck some shit up.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjrg_-Y_YXZAhXMqFkKHb90BC8QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F315674255124133611%2F&psig=AOvVaw1InpVtjdO9hdMpq1voZY-5&ust=1517605555008125)

 

"Lets get this over with shall we?" Alec snaps his fingers and the cuffs on Magnus's wrist falls to the ground. Magnus nods and smiles...

"Lets"


	11. chap11

"Lets"

Magnus's eyes glowed orange signaling danger.... Lilith summoned demons from the ground and gave orders to kill them all. This got the siblings attention, Jace and Clary swords unglamored and they took flight wings out circling their children from harm as did Isabelle and Simon. Alec was making his way towards his family cutting demons down one by one that dared room to cross his path. Not wanting to use his powers, he took with his swords, bows, and arrows.

He saw his children fighting the Seelie queen along with Magnus. Alec saw four demons try to attack his children, he grabbed his bow and shot 8 arrows at once, with a hint of his power hitting his targets dead on. "Thanks, dad!" His kids yelled in unison, that got the Queens attention. She turned in Alec's direction sending daggers at him. That left her wide open to an attack.

His children sent bolts of lighting into her body   
disintegrating it with no problem. His children's eyes were bolts of purple and blue electricity that matter he'd their powers. They looked beautiful, but lethal with their wings of different colors filed out of their backs. Alec was completely mesmerized by his children that he didn't see Lilith move to him until he went flying into the trees, breaking them with the force of the blow.

Magnus and the twins gasped out his name and tried to get to him, but Lilith wouldn't have that. No, of course not. She summoned more demons to keep them preoccupied while she dealt with Alec. Magnus was panicking because he couldn't feel Alec, it's like their connection was cut off sort of like it was when he was in a coma for two weeks. That pissed Magnus off severely. He stood his full height, and let his black wings out red magic cracking around his arms in a deadly manner. Lilith was going to pay for hurting his husband.

His anger was so strong the vibe in the whole realm cold feel Magnus' anger. He got harder for the demons to breathe, and function properly. With one look around he killed every demon in sight. Magnus let his powers overtake him, he couldn't feel the light in him anymore. His husband was unconscious and Lilith stood there with a smirk on her face. Well, he would just have to burn that right off, wouldn't he?

The air suddenly stilled like a switch was flicked. Lilith Continued to summons demons, but they died instantly with Magnus's anger. Time still. Heartbeats doubled in speed. Everything smelled like sweat and blood. Irritation suddenly turned into anger which doubled in rage. Everyone felt that nameless step beyond furious where you stop seeing red and blackout. Magnus's eyes went from phoenix orange to solid black. The blackness took over his entire eye.

Everyone felt the atmosphere shiver with electricity. Magnus drew the power from his soul mate and children and grew the same height as Lilith. Titan-sized, but with wings. They were so high up they could reach heaven, but not that high. Black electricity surrounded Magnus' eyes and arms. His magic was still red, with a spec of black outlining the redness. Thunder clapped above them, and everyone knew to stay away from Magnus.

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjh7Y_y65LZAhVFlVkKHeFrCFcQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gramtoken.com%2Fu%2Fmax_maks_art&psig=AOvVaw2pW_DUCHv196052Nq0BFh_&ust=1518059841334141)

 

Mason and Ava ran to shield their father from what's coming along with their aunts, uncles, and cousins. Magnus' power was so strong it had angels cowering behind one another. Mason grew goosebumps and his teeth chattered. The animals and insects in the Seelie realm scurried away, not wanting to be in this environment.

"Papa's pissed isn't he?" Mason asks.

"Yes. Lilith hurt your daddy, and Magnus doesn't like when someone he loves gets hurt, and he loves your daddy with his heart and soul and with your daddy being unconscious it's hard for Magnus to balance out the good and bad. Right now the bad has consumed him, and it won't stop until Alec is awake to help him calm down. We just have to wait, and hope he doesn't destroy New York while he's in this state." Jace explains to his nephew while he tries to heal his brother. Not was working, Magnus must have taken his strength to beat Lilith at her own game.

The group felt cradled by invisible arms, but every demon was dying on the outside of the shield and Magnus protection wards.

Lilith threw fireballs at Magnus, and all sorts of magic and Magnus just stood there, not moving, not even a flinch was seen. He didn't even raise his hands to block the attacks. His magic created invisible shields around him absorbing the magic. Lilith was weakening from all the magic she was pouring out trying to kill Magnus.

Lilith altered between staring at Magnus in awe, fear, and anger. Magnus tilted his head and looked Lilith deep into her soul. "So you're Lilith? It's such a shame to know that my own grandmother is trying to kill me." Magnus's voice echoes making the ground shake as he spoke.

This got her attention answer she looked at him in shock. "You're not my grandson, I would know."

"Ah, but you see I am. Asmodeus was my father, but you didn't care too much about him now did you?"

"Mhmm, it seems I don't care. You killed my son and helped kill my lover, you're nothing to me." She throws more fireballs. "I will break that force, and kill you and that baby you're carrying. That's all I need to reincarnate my lover." She smirks.

"Oh, that was a stupid thing to say! You never threaten a person's family!" Izzy shouts angrily. Simon rubs his wife's back in a calming manner but nothing about this situation is calm.

Magnus looks at Lilith without even blinking while she spoke. "I've claimed Alec's body as the new body for my lover. He'll be disgusting to look at, but at least he'll be alive and running hell by my side as he should be."

"Claimed?" Jace laughs. "Magnus is going to erase her from the history books so no one will even remember her name. Oh, Angels, she eff'd with the wrong family." Simon, Izzy, Clary, and Meliorn all wore identical expressions, slight smiles and a side of reluctant empathy.

Lilith looks down at them and grimaced. The sight of them made her sick. She sent magic there way but it bounced off the bubble and was sent back to her instead. She groans in pain as a whole in her stomach could be seen. She looked back at Magnus with a bored expression.

"Did you just try to kill my family yet again?"

"Of course, they sicken me, and so do you."

"Mhm, do you know threatening my family isn't going to end well for you. You've hurt my husband and tried to kill my children. You've also threatened my unborn child, and you think you're going to leave here without a scar?"

"Oh please, you don't have the power to kill me, honey. You're too weak for that."

Magnus smirked. "You're right, I don't have enough power to kill you. But with the help of my soulmate, my children, and God himself, I have enough power to obliterate your very being."

Lilith's smirk vanished as he said that. "You aren't that close to God. Yeah right, I'd that was the case, I would've killed him a long time ago. He's a coward for hiding all these decades while humanity destroys itself. He's weak! And if he was real he'll face me himself instead of a wannabe demon! He-"

Magnus' eyes glowed bright white with a hint of gold. He grabbed Lilith's throat and spoke softly. "I've had enough of your filthy mouth. You've done enough don't you think? And since there's no return for none of you, I think it's time to shut you up for once and for all. Mason, Ava?"

"Yes, papa?" They answered timidly.

"Keep them safe."

"We will papa!"

Every spell Lilith threw at his shield climbed out and attacked Lilith tenfold. She staggered back trying to keep her balance but it was hard to do when the force of each blow of her own magic. She caught her self and started fighting back. Their magic collided and it looked like fireworks at a fourth of July party. Magnus sent color and speed strikes of magic into Lilith's chest, and she fell to.her knees.

Electricity filled the air again. Comets the size of Magnus' fist the moon turned blood red Magnus plunged his hand into Lilith's body and ripped her spin right out of her body. Blood and guts flew everywhere. Some landed on the force field protecting his family. He heard a cry of "Ewws" he knew that voice. Jace was such a kid sometimes. His own kids didn't even say ew. Ugh, what were they going to do with him?

Lilith tried to claw at him, but without a spin, there was nothing she could do. Her body fell into a pile of guts and with a flick of his wrist, he made sure it burned and was never able to return. The moon turned back to its ivory color. The air cleared of the blood smog and back into the fresh clean air. Magnus returned back to his size and stumbled over to his family.

Jace and Simon caught him before he fell to the ground. He thanked them and made his way to his children and husband. He hugged his kids tightly and kissed their foreheads. "Dad! That was so badass! The way you tore her spine out! Then your lightening was black it was so cool!!!!! You've got to teach me that!" Mason exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth young man. You've been hanging around your uncle for too long." Alec said weakly.

"Alexander"

"Dad!"

The twins dove onto him and cried tears of joy.

"You've got to stop doing that dad. You're going to give me a headache and I'm only 6! I'm too young to handle these sort of conditions! I haven't even hit puberty yet! Goodness, we need a vacation!" Mason say something making everyone cry in laughter.

"I'm sorry Mas, but I had no choice. I had a lovely discussion with God himself, and he's given us a mission. He says while we have been down here, Valentine has been raising havoc on the streets of New York. Our friends need us now more than ever. They can't stop the war against the shadow hunters alone. We need to move before it's too late. I know you'll tire, but I can fix that." With a snap of his fingers, everyone was good as new and felt fully rested.

"There isn't much time to waste. After this mission is over then I promise we can take the longest vacation you want Mas. Well, travel wherever you guys want before the babies get here." Alec says the last line looking into Magnus' eyes with so much love and joy.

Magnus gasps. "Babies?"

Alec nods while Magnus groans. "For once! Can we have one child at a time and not two? Sheesh! These two almost killed me, when they were growing inside of me. Dammit, Alexander! If your #$@*# wasn't so good I wouldn't be in this mess."

The adults burst into laughter while the children looked highly confused.

"His what papa?" Ava ask.

"Nothing!" Alec says in a high pitch voice. "Nothing sweetheart, don't worry about it. Now come on so we can get you'll something to eat before we jump back into battle. Luke and Raphael are waiting for us, so come on."

Magnus helps Alec up, and leaned into his side as Alexander kissed his lips with a smile on his face. I'm glad we're having more babies. The more the merrier!"

"Me too! I wasn't 10 brother and sisters!!" Ava exclaims.

Alec chuckles. "Well, we have all the time in the world to have as many babies as we want. The world will get sick of hearing about us after a while, but they'll get over it."

Magnus groans. "Okay, but next time you're having them. My body needs a rest after we have these two. Deal?"

Alec chuckles and kisses his lips. "Deal."

They make a portal and head to China Town where Luke is waiting for them to go over the plan and for the kids could eat and take a nap.

Alec sighs...."And the next mission begins."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go guys


	12. Chp12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Sorry its taking so long to finish this story but thank you all for being patient with me. I do hope you all like this last chapter.   
> Thanks for reading...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatic errors...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated....
> 
> Thanks for reading...

They met up with Luke and the rest of their friends at his Manor. Alec was pretty banged up, but Magnus healed him as soon as they got a chance to rest. Mason and Ava were both exhausted from the use of their powers. Magnus was surprised they didn't pass out from using too much magic. A sign their children are going to be power just like their parents.    
  
Clary and Izzy helped get the kids something to eat, and put down for a nap. Mason and Ava were not parting from their parents side no matter who said what. Alec let his babies lay on his chest as they took their nap, while Magnus healed him. They all needed rest. The battle took a lot out of them, if they were to go up against Valentine and Sebastian they needed all the rest they could get.    
  
Alec prayed to his uncle's to give them strength while they fight against the shadowhunters. Alec was upset because their fighting their own kin, but when they decided to team up with Valentine to try and kill off the downworld, he lost respect for them. They bare the same runes as the Archangels, but they are limited because they're  part mundane. The archangels can use the full power from the runes without having to reapply them before battle.    
  
Mason and Ava drifted to sleep on Alec's chest,  Magnus soon joined them after he healed his husband. As they slept, a glow of gold and white light shunned down on them, healing their bodies so they would be ready as soon as they awake.    
  
"Alexander?" Raziel spoke in his nephew dreams.    
  
"Uncle Raziel, what's going on?"   
  
Raziel smiled and hugged his nephew.    
  
"Valentines has acquired all of the mortal instruments to summon me. If he asks to me to grant the death of every downworlder, I have no choice but to grant it. That includes your family. You're part demon and I do not want to be responsible for killing my nephew, Maryse will have my ass, not to mention father. Could you imagine what the conversation would be like?"   
  
Alec chuckled. "Yeah, that would be awkward. So what do you need for me to do?"    
  
"You must stop him before he reaches the moral mirror. The mirror is here in Alicante, and the only way for him to get here is to capture one of you, that knows the way and use a warlock to portal him here. You must take the mortal instruments back and send them here to me. I think I've had enough of Shadow hunters running the streets and creating havoc. Times have changed, if they don't get their acts together, I will strip them of their angel powers and let them live as a mundane for the rest of their lives."    
  
Alec shrugs.. "Sounds good to me. They don't treat mundanes, downworlders or even angels with respect why should they be granted with our powers? I think I have an idea, on how to make them get in gear. But it's going to take some help from you, Jonathan, and Michael. When I call on you,please come okay? I won't let Valentine or Sebastian summon you."    
  
"I knew you would do have a plan. Also, I hear congratulations are in order. We're expecting to have a niece or nephew very soon. Seeing as Magnus now has lighting now. Along with Mason and Ava. Their bond between siblings will be more powerful than You, Jace, Izzy, and Max. With them being able to control the weather. Just make sure Magnus isn't harmed or the fetus might unleash havoc on everyone. You know how protective your children are of their parents, especially from the womb. If Magnus is harmed in anyway, there wouldn't be a shadowhunter in sight when the fetus us done with them."   
  
Alec gasps taking in the information he was receiving from his uncle. He wondered why he didn't have lighting, like the rest of his family. Oh well he liked being different so he's fine with not having lighting as one of his powers.    
  
"I'll keep them safe, I can't make any promises of keeping Magnus safe from harm because anything can happen, but I will try my damndest. "    
  
"And that's all I ask. I must go now. I have healed everyone's body. You're powers will be 100 percent even more. Oh Max wanted me to tell you that Mason and Ava must accompany you when you defeat Valentine and Sebastian. He didn't say why, but he said it's important that they go."    
  
Alec laughs. "They were going to go even if we say no. Like you said they are very protective of us, and I wouldn't stop them. Thank you for healing us uncle I'm forever grateful."    
  
Raziel hugs Alec tightly and misses him on the forehead. "I will always heal my family, now sleep you have a big day ahead of you. I will see you soon. I love you always."    
  
"I love you too. See you in a few hours."    
  
When they group woke, Luke went over their plan to take over the institute. It was a well thought out plan and should kill Sebastian and Valentine. Alec didn't care of the hunters died or not, he has lost all respect for them. The demons working for Valentine was going to pay and be was going to make sure of that. 

Jocelyn, along with the other pregnant women were going to hold down the fort, protecting the kids if need be. No one knew of their positions now that the seelies queen has been dealt with. They were sure if Valentine knew where they were, he would have sent out his troops to kill them all. The archangels geared up on weapons and armor. Something the hunters don't have and never will. Magnus snapped armor for Mason and Ava seeing as Alec told him about his dream and Max’s prophecy. He cried helping his children in their battle armour, they were only dive damnit and shouldn't be in the middle of a war. Pregnancy hormones were the worst sometimes. He got himself together after his twins hugged and kissed the tears away. 

An hour later the group was out the door and on their way toward the institute. 

******

All hell broke loose when they stepped in front of the institute. Demons were on them in seconds, the group got split up from Alec and Magnus didn't like it one bit.  _ I'm alright Mags, just get to opscenter and find Valentine and Sebastian. Keep them occupied until I get there, i have to find the mortal instruments. Be safe, I love you so much!”  _  Alec told his husband through their telekinetic powers. Magnus replied, then Alec was back killing all the demons around the institute. 

“Well, well well, if it isn't the popular Alexander Lightwood that everyone’s talks about. Though I don't see why, you aren't special, you're just a normal warlock, whose eyes are going to be on my trophy shelf.” Sebastian said behind him, Alec whipped around with a feral grin, making the blond haired man take a step back. He saw the Soul Sword strapped on Sebastian back, and knew he had to play it cool, but Sebastian thought differently. 

He attacked Alec with lightning speed, same speed a demon would possess, Alec let Sebastian think he got the upper hand on him, while being punched in the face and flipped hard on his back, hurting his shoulder blades where his wings retracts from. Alec moaned in pain, as Sebastian kicked him constantly in the ribs, breaking breaking a few of them. Sebastian gloated about beating the powerful High Warlock of North America. “You are weak and should be killed with the rest of your kind! Why wait?!” Sebastian aimed the sword at Alec and lightening flew out the sword into Alec's body making him shake. Sebastian thought he'd killed Alec, but in reality he just gave him an energy boost. 

“How?! How are you still alive? You should be dead!” Sebastian shouted aiming the sword at Alec once more, then stopped when he saw Alec's wounds heal instantly. “What are you?! Tell now or I swear I will chop you in half!” 

Alec stood, smiling from the lightning with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and Sebastian stepped back tripping over his feet. Alec's eyes were now replaced with angelic power, white gold light were now in their place. Tilting his head, Alec grinned widely at the Shakend hunter. “Aww, hasn't anyone told you that I'm not only a warlock but also half Archangel? I let you think you got the better of me, but let's be honest you could never take me down. I'm half of God's weapon and I'm here to cleanse this world of you pathetic waste of nephilim.” Alec took a step closer to Sebastian and laughed out “My turn.”

Alec punched him in the nose, shattering the bone and sending him flying into the building breaking the bricks of the institute. Alec stepped through the hole and saw Sebastian trying to make a break for it, he left out a magical whip slinging it around Sebastian’s neck pulling him back towards him, smiling when the man let out a pained scream. The sound was heard by nearby hunters, a second later Alec had a dozen circle members surrounding him. 

“You thought you could win? You will never win. You're kind will be destroyed along with those two pathetic children of yours.” Sebastian spat out. Alec narrowed his eyes at the man in his arms and smiled, if he wanted to play Alec was game. Instead of answering Alec poured his Angelic energy into jonathan's body. He felt the man blood boil under his fingertips, burning him from the inside out. 

“You forget that I'm not just a warlock. Goodbye Johnathan, where you're going there is no afterlife.” Donations body burst sending flesh throughout the room. Circle members watched in horror as Alec took hold of the Soul Sword and tossed it so far in the sky they thought it would never come down. 

“ _ Thanks nephew. One more to go.”  _ Raziel said in his mind. 

Alec winced when he felt a dagger lodge im his shoulder blade. He was seriously getting sick of people hurting his damn wings. Alec takes a dagger that was slammed into his shoulder by a shadow hunter out and slices his throat with it. He watches the circle member falls to the floor holding his throat trying to stop the bleeding but there's nothing he could do. He sends a blast of magic disintegrating the other hunters right where they stood leaving ashes of the remains going their places. 

Alec walks to another level of the Institute looking for his family stopping in his track as he sees ten shadow hunters with serphe blades and bows in their hands aiming in his direction. Still holding the dagger, he flips it and rushes forward in a blink of an eye cutting the throat of each circle member as he passes by. Not turning to see the bodies drop, he keeps walking searching for his family. Coming up empty, Alec closes his eyes and focuses on his soulmate. Their connection has been cut off by some dark magic madialon, and if they don't feel each other soon, New York will no longer be the biggest tourist attraction. A giant crater will be in its place.   
  
No sensing his husband, he regroups and channel his magic into finding a link to his children. His children are battling demons, cutting them down one by one, trying to get to their papa. Through their eyes he sees Magnus get stabbed through his stomach from behind and his powers react quickly sending a burst of magic through his children so powerful it kills every demon in the whole Institute. Rendering the shadowhunters motionless, including the archangels, and downworlders fighting amount them.    
  
"Daddy! Quick, we're in the opscenter. Papa has been hurt! Valentine cuffed him with magic residence handcuffs." Ava-Rose shouts loudly. The shadowhunters thinks she's crazy as they look around not seeing the warlock hybrid. Not knowing she's speaking to him through her mind.    
  
A shadowhunter tries to grab Ava, but Mason steps in front of his path cutting him off from his sister. Eyes swirling dangerously red and blue daring him to touch his sister. "Touch her, and I will kill you and your family personally." Valentine steps in front of Mason smirking, not taking a child seriously.    
  
“And what can you do? You're just a simple disgusting warlock child. Nothing more." He turns to the shadowhunter "kill them both." He hisses out. Everyone holds their breath as Mason grabs Valentine with his magic lifting him into the air and sending him flying towards the doorway right into Alec's sword. Valentine is lost for words as he looks down and sees the blade sticking out of his chest. “Son of a bitch, you filthy warlo-” Mason and Alec cuts Valentines body in half then Ava finished him off by burning his remains into nothingness. Alec picks the mortal cup from.the floor and tossed it into the air.    
  
Mason tilts his head to the side as he watches his sister rips the hunter’s heart out of his chest for stabbing their papa. He smiles and turns back to the shadowhunters. "You know, I'm really sick of people doubting our power Ava, you would think they learned their lesson when we killed the Seelie Queen, but I guess she didn't know that we are the high warlocks biological children." He shrugs turning to his  papa to remove the brackets on his wrist. Once removed, Magnus began healing immediately. But stops when a red dangerous aura released from his stomach killing every shadowhunter in the room.    
  


“Well our brother and sister did not appreciate Papa getting hurt. Nice one siblings, love you!” Mason says into Magnus stomach. Ava high fives her brother as they help clean up their papa. Alec rushes to their side pulling them all into a hug.  “Holy Shit, are you okay?” There was a boom of thunder that shook the building. Alec winced and shouted, “Sorry!!” Magnus chuckled and nodded. 

“I'm fine, but it did Mas just say brother and sister?” Alec offer and smiled at his husbands expression. “Damn it. Am I ever going go carry one baby? Not that I'm complaint but I'm going to be big as a house! Ugh! Not to mention the stretch marks!” Magnus indignantly said. 

Alec took Magnus into his arms and kisses him passionately soothing the pain as he finish healing his husband, along with his children, family, and friends. Once done, Magnus smiles up at Alec "Took you long enough! I mean sheesh, I could've died you know?" He say dramatically. Alec and Mason rolls their eyes simultaneously causing his friends and family laugh. No doubt they were father and son.    
  
"Honestly papa, a thank you would savice. I think you should be punished for bad manners, don't you think Ava?" Mason teases.    
  
"I think your right Mas, Papa shouldn't use his powers for two weeks! Oh, and no shopping trips!" Ava said with a wicked smile on her lips.    
  
Magnus gasped, eyes going wide as he looked at his children not believing what he was hearing. Shaking his head, clutching his husband shaking arms. "No anything but the shopping trip! Come on Ava! We had a appointment next month to start our own line!! You can't do this! Alec tell her she can't do this!" He turns to look at his husband whom in return was crying with laughter, and so is the rest of the room. The war all forgotten for a few seconds before shadowhunters piled into the Ops center.  Ready to.take them on, once again. Clearly they haven't learned their lesson yet. 

Isabelle marched over towards the computers to broadcast this message all over the world, before he could start his speech, three people appeared in front of him. He had no idea who these people were, but when they drew their swords on him Alec snapped his fingers immobilizing them immediately. He then nodded to Izzy to opening the broadcast screen. They were met with twenty or so institutes and could see them all looking back at him. 

  
"I've had enough! You shadowhunters, dare to defy the Angel's that gave you the ability to have nephilim powers? You pick a war against your own kind? And show hatred to those who don't have angel blood? You see vampires, werewolves, warlocks, are my family as well. And you chose to follow this filth of a man?" Alec gestures to Valentine's remains on the floor. He then picks up his severed head showing it to the screen. He heard gasps, but no one said a word afraid to even speak.   
  
"As of today, there will be peace!! No more hatred or racism towards one another. There is too much of that going around in the mundane world as it is! AND GOD HAS HAD ENOUGH!!! HE GAVE MY HUSBAND AND I THE POWER AND THE ABILITY  TO STOP THIS BULLSHIT! And I will follow through! If anyone has put a toe out of line, I will know. And the punishment will be death! You will not have a place among the angels. Trust me, I will know! To enter heaven, you must go through the Oracle, and if he decides you're not worthy, then you'll be no more. There is no hell! Your soul will be lost in the depths of a new place I have created and will stay there until I see fit! But Valentine here will see neither, because once your dead, your soul and spirit no longer exist!"    
  
The room is filled with gasps, and shocked comical wide eyes. Alec leans in and whispers in the men in front of him. "Grandfather says good riddance." With that Alec slices their body's  in half with his sword. Blood sputters everywhere, on the people closest to them. Their essence evaporated into nothing but air. “Uncle Raziel, Jonathan and Michael would you please make an appearance, that would be great!” The ceiling around them disappeared as golden white light shines down up in them and three figures make their way down wearing gold armour and white/gold wings on display. 

The hunters in the room were on their knees immediately, so were they others on the screens.”Well at least they know their place, how are you all doing? Are any of you hurt?” Raziel asked his family and friends. Alec shook his head, but Jace spoke up first. 

“Speak for yourself Alec, I'm hungry and needs a sandwich. Fighting takes a lot out of me you know, not everyone has powers like you and Magnus jerk.” Michael laughs as Ava shut her uncle up, stuffing a sandwich in his mouth. She then ran towards his opened arms. Be picked her up and kissed her cheek. “My little Ava-Rose, you were brilliant, I'm so proud of you and Mason. Party back in Alicante later and there is a huge cake waiting for you. Grandma Maryse made it for you all.” She smiled then the two went into their own world speaking rapidly about the war. Alec cooed at the sight, his uncle's are so protective of his and Magnus children it made his heart swell with happiness. Jonathan scoped up Max and they were joined by Ava and Michael. Raziel remained beside Alec addressing they world. 

“As you may have guessed, Alec is my nephew and is one half of the most powerful person known To man. Magnus is the other half, and when he says he would know if something happens he meant it. If another shadowhunter tries to pull half of the things Valentine, Sebastian, or the Seelie Queen have done, your grace will be ripped away from you and you will be forced to live as a mundane or die a most gruesome death.” He waved his hands white lights surrounded the world, he installed archangel technology for Alec and the other archangels. “If you haven't guessed by now, archangels are heaven weapons and I have put cameras throughout the entire world, you will not see them so don't try to look for them.” 

Someone muttered something disrespectful in one of the institutes, Alec whipped around and disappeared Portaling into the Los Angeles institute. He grabbed the man by the shirt extracting his grave in front of everyone to see.and bear witness. He meant what he said damn it no one will disrespect each other again. The hunters screamed watching as the man fell over screaming in pain. Angel grace gone for good. Alec then snapped his fingers conjuring him a duffle bag of clothes and twenty thousand dollars, birth certificate, social security cards, passport, and I.D card. The man stopped screaming and stared at Alec with a shocked expression. “I meant what I said. I will take no disrespect from anyone, I don't care how old you are. Enough is enough, you have enough money to make a life for yourself here in L.A or anywhere else, but know I will be watching you. Anyone else wants to join him on his journey as a mundane?” Alec looked around and saw people shaking with fear. They never seen something like that, archangel/Warlock hybrid burn the grace from a nephilim. Seeing them shake their heads, he disappeared and reappeared beside Magnus. Raziel finished his speech then disappeared into the clouds leaving Jonathan and Michael behind. 

“Have fun, and behave I'll see you soon you two.” Michael said to Mason and Ava. He then processed to give them all hugs before leaving, Johnathan did the same then joined his brothers on Alicante. Mason and Ava ran to their parents and climbed on their father, Alec being used to this helped his babies up and they snuggled into his neck, arms wrapped around one another, and fell asleep. They were drained, and had enough action for one day. He looked at Magnus and motioned for him to join him as they strolled out of the institute, he didn't want to be in their anymore, plus they needs Catarina to check Magnus and the twins in his stomach. Alec looked behind him after hearing the laughs of his friends and family rave about the battle, Alec knew right then and there that everything was going to be just fine. Well until his other children were born then who knows what they four of them will be into. They made it back to Luke’s manor and their bedroom and cuddled with their babies and falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

**The end.**

  
  
  



End file.
